¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor?
by Nekito-chan
Summary: Ed y Al estan atrapados en el otro mundo y numerosas mujeres estan llegando a su casa y desean estar con ed pero...Al conose una linda joven y se conviertieron en algo mas q amigos ...Que planea leonard cn Winry?[edxwin royxoc alxoc]
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en Rizembul, soleado, tranquilo y la soledad y el silencio reinaban en la casa Rockbell. Winry estaba sentada en la cocina en frente a un ventana, pensando en todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

**----------------------------- Flash back ----------------------------------------------**

Era una ceremonia, más específicamente, un funeral, la abuela de winry acababa de morir gracias a un terrible cáncer. Esa tarde fue eterna para la muchacha, cuando luego pensó: "Qué voy a hacer ahora, estoy sola… ed y al están en otro mundo y mi abuela acaba de morir (sin mencionar que Den fue atropellado hace 5 meses). Ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir..." volvió tristemente a su casa, pensando que haría allí sola, sin nadie que le diera mucho sentido a su vida.

**-------------------------- Fin del Flash back ----------------------------------------**

Luego se le vino a la mente la desaparición de los hermanos Elric. "Edward ¿dónde estás?" Esa pregunta se repitió en su mente varias veces. Hasta que se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Winry se levanto lentamente de su asiento para ir a abrir, se asombro un poco al ver que era Shieska que venia a visitarla tras enterarse de la muerte de su abuela. "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento de tristeza "Hola win' ¿estás bien?"Dijo al ver que se le había escapado una lágrima a la chica, por sus pensamientos anteriores "No te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo apartando la lágrima de su rostro y fingiendo una sonrisa. "Vine a visitarte, quería darte apoyo, sé que debes estar muy deprimida, primero edward…"Se detuvo ya que lo que iba a decir podía hacer sentir peor a winry. "Lo siento, no quise decir eso…" Dijo Shieska al ver que winry miraba por la ventana con melancolía y se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas. "La verdad es que, winry, yo vine de vacaciones…quería que hiciéramos algo juntas para que te distraigas un poco" En ese momento Winry se sintió tan bien al saber que aún tenía una amiga que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería. "¿En serio?" Dijo con un tono alegre. "Si" Afirmó. "¿Te puedo contar algo, es que, verás necesito una especie de consejo o más bien una opinión…" "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Bien, pues esta perdida, más bien estas perdidas me dolieron mucho más que la de mis padres…" "Mmmm… Creo que es porque, estabas mas encariñada con tu abuela ya que pasaste más tiempo de tu vida con ella que con tus padres… y por lo de los hermanos Elric, eran como tus hermanos también, no te parece esa una buena razón? Además por lo que yo sé tu estabas enamorada de Edward… ¿no es cierto?"

Dijo con voz un poco burlona "Quizás, quizás" dijo un poco pensativa y con la mirada perdida."Espero volver a verlos…" aún con la vista perdida en el horizonte "¿Aún crees que están con vida?" Dijo dudosa la chica de lentes "Y por qué no he de tener fe en que los volveré a ver, estoy segura de que…"no pudo terminar su frase ya que se le vino a la mente, que tal si el chico de ojos dorados se había olvidado de ella, de que estaba allí, de que aun lo esperaba, de que lloraba por el todas las noches, de todo lo que vivieron juntos, sus riñas, sus aventuras y su duradera amistad .No pudo aguantar esos pensamientos y se echo a llorar en el hombro de Shieska. "¿Q-Qué te pasa?... estas segura de que...?"

------------------------------------------Cambio de escena--------------------------------------------

Una chica de ojos castaños, larga cabellera, vestimentas coloridas y mucha joyería se acercó al chico que estaba aún durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama. Este empezó con una respiración acelerada y a transpirar. La chica lo miraba con preocupación. De repente el chico murmuró algo, como si estuviera contándole inconscientemente su sueño. "…Wi-Winry…" murmuró nuevamente. La chica lo miraba con cierta ternura.

En ese momento entró otro muchacho a la habitación, un chico de pelo color castaño claro y ojos cafés. Este se acercó a su hermano, al escuchar lo que había dicho anteriormente, y le dijo: "¿Otra vez estás soñando con ella?" "¿Con quién?" preguntó la chica. El chico que yacía en la cama abrió sus dorados ojos y preguntó "¿Q-Qué, qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran tanto, ¿tengo algo en la cara?" "¿Qué? no, no pasa nada…"

Respondieron medios nerviosos, en unísono.

Ed sintió un leve y cálido sonrojo, no sabía como responder a la pregunta de la chica.

"Que soñabas, eh?"-pregunto Noa muy curiosa nuevamente. "Emmm… yo… pues la verdad es que…"- intentando responder. "¿Soñabas con que regresábamos?" "Algo por el estilo, pero sólo son sueños al…" –dijo pensativo "Sólo son sueños" repitió pero con más melancolía. _"No puedo verlo así, me da tanta pena y es todo por mi culpa, jamás será feliz si sigue pensando en ella, lo único que conseguirá será hacerse más daño…"_- Pensó el hermano menor…"Pero, a veces, los sueños se hacen realidad"- dijo el chico de ojos dorados mirando hacia la ventana con cara de esperanza, mientras los primeros rayos de luz llegaban a la habitación.

El país de Alemania se estaba recuperando de la terrible perdida que había sufrido gracias a la anterior guerra mundial. Las calles estaban cada vez más llenas de alegría, los niños corrían de un lado a otro, los mercaderes ponían sus tiendas y la gente en si era mas feliz.

Esa tarde los hermanos Elric y su amiga Noa, salieron como de costumbre a la biblioteca, Ed simulaba leer libros de ciencia, pero en realidad lo que él hacía era leer antiguos libros sobre el antiguo arte de la alquimia, no solo eso sino también intentaba encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo en donde una chica lo esperaba.

Luego de un largo rato, Winry se recuperó. Shieska estaba un poco nerviosa no quería que su amiga volviera a sentirse así, entonces intento no tocar el tema de los chicos Elric, ya que hacerla recordar el pasado sería muy doloroso.

"Emmm… Win', estaba pensando, ¿que tal si vamos al rochvalley las dos o que tal si vamos a central a visitar a la señora Hugues y a Elysia?"-preguntó Shieska tratando de hacer olvidar a Winry lo sucedido "La verdad, no tengo ánimos de ir a ninguna parte…"- dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos "…Hace un rato, pensé que quizás Ed ya no piensa en mi, ni en que estoy aquí…"- dijo mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente, y con algunas lágrimas que surgieron al recordar esos tristes pensamientos. "…No quiero que eso pase Shieska, yo quiero mucho a Ed, es mi amigo tal vez aunque yo lo quiera mucho, él no regresará a mi, y por eso tengo miedo de que me olvide, a mi y todo lo que vivimos juntos."- dijo Winry "Pero Winry como se te ocurre que Edward va a olvidarte, también te quiere mucho, estoy completamente segura de que jamás te olvidará, y de que lo volverás a ver muy pronto"-No hizo falta más que eso para que Winry sonriera, y secara sus lágrimas.

------------------Mientras en el cuartel de Roy-----------------------

Había un enorme papeleo que cubría gran parte del escritorio, un hombre, muy apuesto de ojos y pelo negro como el carbón, una mirada enamoradora y una hermosa sonrisa, se acercó a este (al escritorio) y miró una foto que tenía guardada en un cajón, en ese momento llegó un militar con un cigarrillo en la boca y le dijo "Roy, te estamos esperan…¿Qué haces?" "No, nada"-dijo guardando la foto y mirando a su amigo… "¿Qué pasa coronel Havoc?"- Dijo el hombre parándose de su asiento (porque estaba sentado) "Te estamos esperando Roy, es el día más importante de tu carrera y ¿estas holgazaneando en tu escritorio?"-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. "La verdad no es gran cosa, solo me van a promover…"-Dijo roy como si eso fuera solo una cosa que pasa diariamente. "Presumido,…Anda ¡vamos!" "Ya voy…"

**Un rato después…**

"El consejo a tomado su decisión, Roy desde hoy, te otorgamos el titulo de general al mando de la milicia."

Después de esa "ceremonia" en el cuartel todos saludaban al nuevo führer, Roy Mustang. Aun así este no se sentía del todo feliz ya que un ser muy querido para él, no estaba ahí. "Latis, ¿Dónde estas?"- se pregunto el alquimista más de una vez.

Mientras una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color celeste deslumbrante corría por los pasillos "Permiso, déjenme pasar, fuera de mi camino" – mientras se metía entre la gente. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino una gran puerta ante sus ojos, en ella grabado: "_Comandante en jefe: Roy Mustang"._ Tocó suavemente la puerta, fue tan delicado el golpe que nadie la escuchó. Los nervios no la dejaban volver a llamar. En ese momento, uno de sus subordinados salió de la oficina, y vio a la muchacha que estaba parada afuera de la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?"- Preguntó "Eemmm…yo… yo… quiero ver al señor Mustang"-Un poco nerviosa "Lo siento, linda, pero está muy ocupado". Al escuchar esto la chica se escabulló por la puerta, no dejaría que le dieran un "No" como respuesta. Al entrar y ver al Führer sentado en una gran mesa y varios oficiales alrededor, la chica se sintió un tanto avergonzada. Roy se paró repentinamente y dijo "Latis"- corriendo asía la chica y abrazándola.

Al estaba viendo fijamente a su hermano que no quitaba la vista de su lectura, Noa que estaba sentada a su lado (de su hermano) durmiendo.

Alphonse decidió salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire. Salió de la biblioteca y camino un par de cuadras, mientras caminaba pensaba en su hermano, todo lo que sufría por aquella chica que no podía olvidar. En ese momento chocó inesperadamente con una chica que cayó inmediatamente al suelo, Al se percató del pequeño accidente y le ayudo a pararse. Era una chica de cabellos negros con dos coletas que lo sujetaban, ojos que no hizo nada más que mirarlos para derretirse, piel blanca, tenía puesto una sudadera rallada roja, blanco y púrpura que le combinaba con los pescadores y botas negras. Además un abrigo café muy, muy largo. Al la miro y sonrojo un poco, luego al regresar a la realidad le preguntó "¿Estás bien?" "Sí, creo, ¿qué pasó?"-contesto un poco confundida "Lo siento, iba caminando y no me fijé que ibas delante mío, perdóname."-le dijo el chico "No te preocupes estoy bien, además, yo también iba desconcentrada, así que fue en parte mi culpa" "¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto el chico cambiando un poco de tema "Me llamo Aura, tengo 17…"-siguiéndole el tema "¿Enserio? Yo también tengo 17, me llamo Alphonse, un gusto en conocerte, bueno lo siento por haberte botado al suelo, si puedo ayudarte en algo…" "No te preocupes estoy bien enserio, Al, ¿no te molesta que te llama Al cierto?" "No esta bien, todos me llaman "Al", pero ¿no ibas apurada?"- pregunto un poco inquieto el muchacho mientras sentía que su corazón latía cada ves más fuerte. "No sólo estaba paseando, quería tomar un poco de aire…"-al escuchar esto Alphonse se alivio un poco y le preguntó "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" "Me encantaría" respondió un tanto nerviosa la chica.

---------------------------------- Mientras---------------------------------------------

Edward y Noa se dirigían a la entrada, cuando una chica con cara de no saber donde esta ni de que esta haciendo ahí. Edward no hizo nada más que verla y la reconoció al instante, "¿Blue? Eres tu?"- dijo el chico "¿Edward, no puedo creerlo"- y fue corriendo hacia el chico abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas "Tengo miedo Ed le susurro al oído, tengo miedo…llegue aquí hace algún tiempo no sé como pero aquí estoy, no quiero… tengo miedo Edward, no me dejes…"- dijo llorando en su hombro "Pero Blue, que te pasa, ¿estas bien?"-un poco preocupado "Tengo mucho miedo no sé donde estoy…" dijo sollozando "Con migo, ven acompáñanos"-le sugirió el chico de ojos dorados "E-Esta bien"-quitandose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Llegaron a la casa, ya era de noche, hacia frío y estaba bastante oscuro. Al llegar, Edward, Noa y Blue.

"Y…emmm… ¿có-Cómo has,… cómo… ¿qué has hecho… desde…desde la última vez que… desde la última vez que nos vimos?- pregunto Ed medio nervioso.

"Pues…no mucho"- dijo Blue un poco pensativa- "¿Desde que me dejaste? ¿Desde entonces? …no, no he hecho nada…"- dijo media enojada enfatizando la palabra "**Dejaste**".

-------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------------

Blue: Pase un buen rato contigo Ed…gracias por acompañarme a la ciudad-le dijo sonriendo-

Ed: Eh no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa…-con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-

Ese ultimo mes ellos dos se habían convertido en algo que en verdad se le pudiera llamar amigos, Blue de vez en cuando les ayudaba a Ed y al con sus investigaciones y ellos le ayudaban a blue cuando necesitaba algo especialmente Edward.

Se llevaban bien, quizás demasiado bien por lo que algunos se disgustaban, ya que era bien sabido lo que decía el reglamento acerca de ese tipo de relaciones.

Blue: Ed?-moviendo una mano frente a su cara-

Ed: Eh, solo estaba pensando…

Blue: Eso si que es raro! Tu pensando?

Ed: Oye!

Blue: jajajajaja

Ed la miro reír y algo dentro le hizo sentir un sin fin de cosas.

Ed: ven….-tomándola de la muñeca y empezando a correr-

Blue: Hey a donde vamos!

Se detuvieron hasta llegar a la parte trasera del cuartel, Ed miro en todas direcciones antes de empezar a decirle:

Ed: Se que todo esto esta prohibido, y que muchos ya sospechan, aunque aun no haya nada pero….

Blue: Ed que tanto intentas decirme?.

Ed: Que….yo siento algo y,….-maldito orgullo por que no puedo decírselo-

Blue: Yo también te quiero Ed….-sonriendo-

Ed: Aun que si ellos se dan cuenta puedan…

Blue: Si….se que encontrar la piedra filosofal y un método para regresar el cuerpo a tu hermano es muy importante para ti, y que si llegaran a destituirnos de nuestro puesto perderías muchas oportunidades, por lo que se que esto debe de ser un secreto…

Ed; Entonces ya no puedo resistirme….

Blue: a que?

Ed: A esto...

Edward junto sus labios con los de la alquimista, quien se sorprendió de que el reaccionara así, aunque después de todo el era muy impulsivo. Paso sus brazos por su cuello y el por su cintura. Sellando con ese beso, su secreto…

Desde ese entonces Ed y Blue se convirtieron en novios y compañeros de trabajo…

--------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------- (by latis) ----------

"Ya te dije que lo sentía,… las relaciones comienzan y también terminan, lo nuestro ya acabó…" empezó a decir Edward medio furioso."Esa no es la verdad Edward Elric, lo que paso es que te enamoraste de otra chica eso fue lo que pasó. Me abandonaste por esa tal Winry"- Dijo Blue llorando de rabia. _"_Bu-bueno…yo…" dijo tartamudeando Ed. "¿Winry?... ¿no es ese el nombre que dices dormido?"-preguntó un poco intrometida Noa "Así que además sueñas con ella…"- Completamente enfadada "Blue…yo…"- "No me importa "- se fue llorando del lugar hasta estar en la calle y aunque estaba oscuro y no se distinguía mucho, se fue corriendo recordando aquellos momentos de su pasado, que, no importa que tan hermosos fueran, eran dolorosos.

"Blue, espera, yo…"- dijo Ed mientras salía corriendo de la casa para alcanzar a Blue.

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que la alcanzaran y sin darse cuenta chocó con otro chico.

"Kuso…" dijo este de dolor mientras estaba en el piso. "¿Qué? Yo…lo siento"- dijo ayudándolo. "No, descuida…"-Dijo a Blue, mientras la miraba con cara de nostalgia –"¡Blue!"- dijo abrazando a la chica – "¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto la chica algo confundida – "¿No me recuerdas? Blue soy yo, Al, Alphonse…¬¬ El hermano de Ed ¬¬…"

"¿Al?" – "¿Sí?"-"Pero, si ¿tu no eras una armadura?- exclamó Blue "Bueno ya no…"- dijo contento el chico-" ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?... sabes me dirijo a nuestra casa, ¿Vienes?" "¡No!" "Bueno…"- algo confundido "Nos vemos pronto adiós…"-dijo mientras partía dejando a Al y a su nueva "Amiga" en la completa soledad.

Al y Aura (que estaba con él) siguieron caminando y cuando vieron a Edward sentado afuera de la puerta de la casa. "¿Qué te pasa Ed?" – preguntó preocupado a su hermano."Nada, sólo,……… ¿Vistes a alguien parecido a Blue corriendo?" – "Si la vimos pero se fue hace algún rato atrás… ¿por qué, pasó algo?"-"No sólo una pequeña discusión, sobre lo que alguna vez tuvimos juntos…"-dijo con voz melancólica el chico de ojos dorados "¿Descubrió lo de Winry?" "Sí".

"Uuhhmm…bueno yo venía a presentarte a una amiga, se llama Aura"dijo mientras indicaba a su amiga. "Vaya… ya encontraste novia…no te apresures mucho…" dijo gracioso "¿Qu-qué?¡¡¡ Pues yo no me enamoro de sueños!"-dijo medio enojado "Bueno 1.- Winry no es un sueño y 2.- admitiste que estabas enamorado…" "¡¡¡Yo no hice eso!¡¡ Vamos!" dijo completamente enfadado "jajajajajaja" con risa burlona.

---------------------------------- (por si es cambio de escena) -----------------------------------------------------

"Me pregunto si Ed se habrá enamorado de alguna otra chica o si, quizás, talvez ya esté casado o peor quiero volver a verlo para poder decirle lo que siento por él,…pero ¿y si él no quiere volver a verme?


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------- (por si es cambio de escena) -----------------------------------------------------

-"Me pregunto si Ed se habrá enamorado de alguna otra chica o si, quizás, talvez ya esté casado o peor, quiero volver a verlo para poder decirle lo que siento por él,…pero ¿y si él no quiere volver a verme?"-dijo con un tono angustiado.

-"Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre que el no va a querer volver a verte?"-dijo Shieska

-"Él te ama puedo asegurártelo".-

En ese momento se escucho un par de golpes provenientes de la puerta.

- "¡Ya voy!" dijo Winry al escucharlos.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento para poder abrir, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era…

- "pe-pero…" no pudo decir nada más estaba tan sorprendida que quedó mirando fijamente a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas que me miras así? ¿Win'?" dijo la incógnita

-"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que te recuerdo, pero me parece extraño que vengas después de tanto tiempo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

- "Supe lo de la tía Pinako y quise venir"-respondió.

-"Bueno, gracias…qué digo pasa Emy…"-dijo Winry mientras abría más la puerta para dejar pasar a su invitada.

- "¿Emy?..."-preguntó Shieska media confundida.

- "Sí, su nombre es Emily Rockbell, es mi prima, hija del hermano de mi padre"- interrumpió al ver la confusión de su amiga.

-"Nunca me hablaste de ella, es más, nunca me comentaste que tenías parientes con vida…"-

-"Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo me acordaba de ella, han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vi, nuestros padres se pelearon y no nos volvimos a ver desde entonces, pero… en ese entonces… sólo éramos unas niñitas ¿Aún recuerdas ala tía Pinako?"-en la última parte miró a Emily en señal de que le preguntaba a ella , y esta la escuchaba atentamente cuando entendió la señal y decidió responder.

-"¿Sabes, no sólo era tu abuela "-

Sonriendo y alegre se acercó a Winry y la abrazo para que olvidara el amargo sentimiento que la invadía y dejara los malos tragos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Roy, no vuelvas a dejarme sola, no, no me dejes más sola, no quiero que me abandones otra vez"- dijo Latis entre murmullos que luego se trasformaron en lagrimas y sollozos y fueron respondidas con un aún más fuerte abrazo de Roy.

-" No te preocupes Latis, no pienso volver a dejarte he pensado mucho en ti últimamente, es más te recompensaré por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar el uno sin el otro, y…" no pudo continuar con su diálogo ya que fue interrumpido por una voz que tenía un tono de superioridad.

-"Señor Mustang, desea explicarnos ¿Qué hace esta chiquilla aquí, está interrumpiendo esta importante reunión…"

-" ¡oohhh! Gomen nasai, lo siento mucho no quise… yo… sólo, lo siento (y diciéndole a Roy en el oído) te veo afuera cuando termine la reunión"

-"Bien"-dijo este también al oído de la joven

Al salir de la reunión el Comandante Mustang salió a buscar a Latis quién lo esperaba hace ya más de dos horas.

-"Gomen nasai, yo… me demoré mucho allí dentro, lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar…"-dijo pero no pudo terminar su disculpa porque fue interrumpido por la joven quién se acercaba muy lentamente a él.

-"No te preocupes Roy, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y que nada nos separará esta vez" terminando de decir esto se acercó aún más y lo besó, fue un beso hermoso y sincero en donde cada uno desahogó sus penas dejando el pasado atrás y comenzando de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento el cielo oscurecía, Blue corría hacía donde nadie sabía. De repente, cayó al suelo, al parecer alguien había chocado con ella nuevamente pero esta vez esa persona cambiaría su vida.

_**MIENTRAS MIENTRAS MIENTRAS MIENTRAS MIENTRAS MIENTRAS **_

"_TOC…TOC…TOC_"(ruido de puerta ¬¬)

-"¡Yo voy!"- dijo muy emocionada Noa

-"Esta bien"- O.o dijo Ed

-"¡Que bueno que llegaste!"dijo Noa mientras abría la puerta aún más

-"¡Sí!" dijo una chica de piel blanca, ojos y pelo café oscuro y aproximadamente de unos 17 años

-"¿Qué?" dijo el joven de ojos dorados al no reconocer la voz con la cual hablaba Noa, se acercó un poco a ver y se encontró cara a cara con la chica.

-"Hola" dijo esta

-"Eemmm… hola"-dijo algo confundido ya que al escuchar a esta última con tanta confianza creyó que ya la conocía y trataba de recordarla, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

"Ed, ella es mi mejor amiga Mari, se quedará unos días con nosotros, espero no te moleste…"-

"En lo absoluto, Mari ¿cierto?...mmmm…. ¿Te he visto antes?"-algo confundido

"Lo dudo, pero un gusto en conocerte…"-

"Edward, Edward Elric "-agregó

"Bueno Ed…"-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue miró para ver quien fue la persona con la cual había chocado esta vez. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio a un joven de cabellos negros como el cielo nocturno, ojos dorados como los de su ex amado, a quien odiaba en este momento. El chico tenia una tez pálida y llevaba un camisón y un abrigo rojo. El chico estiró su mano en signo de ayuda. Y, cuando Blue la tomó, este la agarró de la cintura sin dejar que esta escapase y tapándole la boca con la mano para impedir sus gritos. La llevó a un callejón en donde apareció una sombra de lo alto del edificio, se acercó a blue mirándola con un normal desprecio.

-"Asi que ¿esta es la novia de ese "bastardo" como le dices tu?"- dijo aproximándose aun más.

-"Sí, es ella…"-decía el chico que sujetaba a Blue.

En ese momento, el chico se transformó y cambio la voz.

-"Envidia, todo va concorde al plan. Ahora solo tenemos que convencerla."

-"Asi es, pero, creo que es hora de que hagas tu parte, Arrogancia"

-"Si"- dijo mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad

-"Bien, bien…"- agarrándole la mano forzadamente

-----------------------Mientras ---------------------------

Ed no sabía que decir había quedado petrificado al ver a esta chica, supo en pocos segundos que tendría problemas.

- "…Supongo que quieres pasar…"-dijo muy contenta Noa

- " Por supuesto"- entrando

Fueron todos a la sala, se sentaron en los sillones y Ed quedó frente a Mari. Mientras Ed la miraba con cara de desconfianza esta le guiño el ojo, y Edward no pudo evitar sonrojar ante tal chica, ella al ver la respuesta de Ed rió en voz baja.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- decía Noa mientras miraba a su amiga reír.

-"Con permiso…"- murmuró Ed mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su cuarto, en dónde se acostó para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas, Ed estaba en su cama sumiso en un sueño muy pesado, Al se despedía de su amiga Aura a la cual vería al día siguiente, Noa y Mari se preparaban para ir a costarse, pero primero Noa mostraba a su amiga las piezas y en donde ella dormiría. Señalaba las habitaciones y decía a quien pertenecía o para que la usaban.

"Esta es la habitación de Al………(señalándola)……… esta la de Ed…………(señalándola)…………esta es la mía…………(señalándola)………… y aquí es donde dormirás …………(señalándola)…………"-

"OH, muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches…"- decía Mari entrando a su cuarto.

-"Si, bien nos vemos en la mañana, adiós, que duermas bien"-dijo Noa entrando a su alcoba.

Si bien Mari ya había entrado a su pieza, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, ella salió tratando de recordar cual era la habitación de Ed. Al llegar, abrió suavemente la puerta, y vio al chico de ojos dorados tendido en su cama durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, lo miró directamente. Mientras mas se aproximaba mas fuete sentía su respiración. Se sentó a su lado, trató de acercarse aun más, hasta que su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, abrió lenta y suavemente su boca, pero justo antes del momento mágico, este se despertó y la apartó de enzima.

-"¿Qué intentabas hacer?- preguntó un algo confundido

-"¿Qué no es obvio?"- dijo en un todo irónico

-"Tú, tú intentabas… intentabas besar… besar… besarme?- tartamudeo el chico.

-"Claro"- dijo muy tranquila

-"Pero, si te acabo de conocer, como es que tu…"-

-"¿ Como es que yo me enamoré tan rápido de ti?... pues, no lo sé, pero, lo que se es que estuve a punto de besarte…"-

-"diu! (en gesto de asco) no me lo recuerdes!" – dijo limpiándose la boca

-"No hagas eso"-

Se acercaba a Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, este se sentía terrible, no sabía que hacer, ella se seguía acercando, más y más, hasta que Ed cayó de espalda en la cama y Mari enzima. Edward empezó a sudar.

-"Vez que es agradable"

-"Alejate de mi"- grito un poco asustado el chico

-"¿Por qué he de hacerlo?"- con otra de esas horribles sonrisas lujuriosas

Se aproximaba cada vez más a la boca de el, ahora asustado y confundido, Edward, hasta que alcanzó sus labios y los acaricio suavemente con los suyos.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, Edward no podía safarse, estaba prisionero. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte portazo, era Noa quien había estado mirando desde que comenzaron a besarse.

-"¿Noa?"- dijo Mari separando se de su presa. Salió de la habitación para ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Cuando estaba frente a su puerta, golpeó suavemente, y al no escuchar respuesta, prefirió irse a dormir y preguntarle en la mañana.

-------------------------------------- Mientras-------- ( con Blue y Envidia)-------------------

"Primero que nada te voy a explicar un poco de que se trata todo esto, pues varas lo único que se te pide es cooperar y si no, pues te mataremos, es tan fácil como eso"- decía Envidia que aun tenía acorralada a Blue.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"- preguntó Blue rendida

-"AH, no es mucho, sólo queremos te cambies de bando y nos ayudes…"-

-"¿A qué te refieres con cambiar de bando?"-

-"Ponerte en contra de Chibi no Alchemist"- con un tono burlón

"Pues será fácil, ya que estoy muy enfadada con él, dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido, ¿Tendré que hacerle daño?- preguntó con voz de arrepentimiento

"Sólo el daño que uno sufre al ser traicionado"- le respondió Envidia con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

"Entiendo, en ese caso está bien, acepto, así le devolveré el favor por haberme roto el corazón"- agregó Blue estrechándole la mano al homúnculo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Entiendo, en ese caso está bien, acepto, así le devolveré el favor por haberme roto el corazón"- agregó Blue estrechándole la mano al homúnculo.

----------------------------------------Mientras (arrogancia)-------------------------------------

Arrogancia se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, al parecer buscaba una dirección. Era una chica ( acuérdense de que estaba disfrazada, por que si se viera como homúnculo seria una estupidez de magnitudes colosales XD) de cabello ondulado color marrón, ojos color cobre. Un poco morena con un hermoso vestido, que al parecer era de gala. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, llamo u par de veces, y abrió un joven de pelo castaño con cara somnolienta.

-"Qué- qué sucede…?"- dijo bostezando Al.

-"Siento interrumpir, pero, pero, necesito hablar con E-E… "_Rayos como se llamaba ese idiota" pensó arrogancia _…con E-E…" intentó decir el homúnculo.

-"¿Edward?"-

-"Sí, él"- dijo la chica chasqueando los dedos en señal de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

-"¿Sabes qué hora es?" Ô.o -

-" Lo siento es que es urgente…"- más alterada

-"¿Qué sucede, pasa no te puedo dejar allí afuera "- abriendo la puerta.

Pasaron al a sala, y se sentaron e los sillones.

-"¿Para qué buscas a mi hermano?"-

-"Pues, yo, es algo que…"-

-¿Un momento, ¿quién eres?"- preguntó algo confundido Alphonse

-"¿Mi nombre, pues, mi nombre es, es ¿Paula?"

-"Me lo estas preguntando?"- /

-"No, yo, yo me llamo Paula "- _Que estúpido nombre, no se me ocurrió algo mejor hasta Juana es mas bonito…¬¬ - pensó el homúnculo _(nota: lo voy a llamar Paula en frente a la gente "normal" y arrogancia cuando este con los de su clase, los homúnculos, es para que sepan que es la misma persona… )

-"Está bien Paula…¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

-"Verás, si tú eres el hermano de Edward, Significa que tu también eres de Shambala…"-

-"Sí, ¡ Un momento! ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Shambala?"-

-"Yo, vengo de ahí, yo… crucé la puerta, yo supe que ustedes tenían algo que ver con eso y quise venir, yo, no sé que hacer, estoy sola, y tengo miedo"- Dijo mientras en la última parte soltó lágrimas falsas ante.

-"¿De Shambala" Ametris, ¿cierto?"- preguntó el aún confundido Alphonse _"Pero que estará pasando que está llegando tanta gente desde allí, será que…"_ -saliendo de sus pensamientos, "¿Como llegaste aquí?"

-"Pues la verdad, si te soy sincera, no tengo la menor idea, al parecer fue a causa de la equivalencia, ya que yo soy huérfana y la señora la cual me adoptó, sólo me quería para servir como intercambió para poder obtener a su esposo de vuelta…"_ "Wuaw que cínica puedo ser XD"-pensó la "chica"_

-"Pero si l equivalencia no existe…"- no pudo terminar su frase, porque se escuchaban unos pasos provenientes de la escalera.

-"Al, ¿eres tú, dijo un chico de cabellos dorados, ¿hermano que haces despierto a estas horas?-

-------------------------------------(cambio de escena, En Rizembul)------------------------

"Toc…toc…toc…" (no sean tontas es la puerta xD)

"¿Quien es, murmuró, ya voy!"- dijo Winry mientras se paraba e iba hacia la puerta –"¿Qué sucede?" cuando estaba frente a la persona a la cual miraba de arriba abajo para reconocerla.

"¿Es esta la casa Rockbell?"preguntó el individuo

"Emm… si, pero, ¿quien eres, ¿que buscas?"- dijo un poco confundida

"Yo, bueno yo, me llamo Leonard , soy un aprendiz de mecánica , la señora Pinako Rockbell me dijo que podía ayudarme a ser un buen mecánico…"

"Lo siento, ella, ella, ella, ella murió- comenzó a sollozar- pero pasa"

"O no sabes cuanto lo siento"- poniéndole la mano en el hombro y entrando a la casa

"Descuida, pero, no te preocupes yo te puedo enseñar todo lo que se sobre la mecánica, soy Winry Rockbell , la nieta de Pinako…"- entusiasmándose cada vez más.

"¿Tú, tú?"- tartamudeo el chico con cara incrédula

"¿Qué sucede no me crees?"-

Se podían escuchar las risas de Shieska y Emy en la sala.

"¿Y ustedes qué?"- dijo mientras le salía vapor de las orejas (q pen-k mi expresión quise decir q estaba enojada )

"Yo lo siento no quise, es que te ves tan… "delicada"… no pareces una mecánica ni mucho menos una experta"- con una "gotita" en su cabeza

"Delicada ¿eh, ya veremos- sacó una llave inglesa y le golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor- ¿Qué opinas ahora?"- dijo Winry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Yo, yo, creo que hablabas en serio TT.TT, ¿no podías aclararlo con palabras?"

"Pero así ahora no se te va a olvidar"-dandole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

"Ni en mi otra vida…"- agregó el chico

"Al parecer Winry tiene novio"- murmuró Emy al oído de Shieska con un tono burlón.

"No digas eso, ella esta muy débil con el tema de los chicos no deberías decirlo ni siquiera para una broma, ¿entendido?"- le dijo Shieska en el oído de la chica.

"Está bien, me podrías explicar por qué…"-

"Sí pero en otra ocasión"-

"¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?"- mientras miraba confundida a las dos chicas que conversaban en murmullos

----------------------------------------------

lo siento debo salir eso no mas seria la continuación parte dos XD adios!

Sayon**aru**!


	4. Chapter 4

"Nada!"- dijeron en unísono

RING…..RING…..RING …..RING (idiotas, es el teléfono)

-"¿Quién es?"- comentó Winry mientras levantaba el aparato.

-"¿Aló, ¿Winry, eres tú?"- decía la otra voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-"Sí, ¿General?"-

-"¿Cómo dijo señorita Rockbell, soy el Führer Mustang para usted"-afirmó con un tono burlón

-"Bueno, como quiera, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?" U-U

-"¿Está Shieska por ahí?"-

-"Sí, ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Dile que olvide su semana de descanso, que venga urgente al cuartel, que la necesitamos, ¡AHORA!"-en voz de mando

-"¿Por qué, sucedió algo muy grave?"-dijo cada vez más preocupada la chica

-"No es de su incumbencia, es mejor que no se intrometa señorita"-confirmó fríamente el Führer.

-"No tienes porqué ser así"- gruñó la chica-"Mejor te doy con ella"

-"Shieska, el señor amigable quiere hablar con tigo"

-"¿Qué, ah sí"-dijo despistada la chica de gafas- "¿Aló?"- "Esta bien señor"- "Sí"-"Adiós"- colgando el teléfono

-"¿Shieska, estás bien?"-Preguntó Winry al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-"¿Qué? No, no pasa nada, es sólo que...Roy quiere que vaya a central por un asunto urgente…"- se excusó la chica de pelo castaño.

-"Sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero tienes una cara de cómo si hubieras visto a un fantasma"-

-"Es que, yo vine a pasar tiempo contigo para que no te sintieras sola, pero…"-

-"No te preocupes no está sola"- interrumpió Mari.

-"¿Seguros que no la dejarán?"- un poco inquieta.

-"Sí "- afirmaron al unísono Mari y Leonard

-"Está bien, lo ves, no tienes para que preocuparte "- dijo Winry muy cortésmente a su amiga.

-------------------------------------- Mientras en central-------------------------------

Roy estaba acostado en una cama con Latis a su lado, acababa de colgar el teléfono.

-"Roy, ¿me amas?"- preguntó inocentemente Latis, mirando a su 'pareja'.

-"¿Qué pregunta es esa?"- le contesto con una voz dulce, poco normal en él-"Por supuesto que sí "-

En ese momento entró Havoc a la habitación y al darse cuenta de que nadie le oyó entrar decidió hacerse notar.

-"Ejem…"- dijo de improviso al no saber como interrumpir esa escena.

-"¿Qué rayos…? ¿Havoc?"- dijo algo confundido el ahora Führer

-"Lo siento señor"- con un saludo militar –"Es que el grupo de investigaciones esta aquí afuera y desea saber sus ordenes, señor"-

-" Diles que ya voy"- mientras besaba a Latis y se revolcaban en la cama.

-" O-O si-si señor O-O" Havoc se fue de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Más rato -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ex -coronel estaba en el patio de entrada del cuartel con un par de personas del departamento de investigación las cuales escuchaban atentamente lo que su jefe debía decirles.

-"Como ya todos saben un enorme circulo se encontró ase no mucho en un galpón olvidado cerca del laboratorio 5, lo que queremos es que averigüen a que se debe que encuentren la mayor cantidad de pistas que puedan revelar lo que en estos momentos esta pasando…!"-"_y..si esto tiene que ver con la desaparición de los Elric, podría ser que tenga algo que ver con ese lugar al cual Edward designo como 'La puerta', y si es así ¿qué pasaría?"._

-----------------------------------Del otro lado de la puerta------------------------------------

-"Que gusto que cooperes "- rió Envidia

-"Pues será como una especie de venganza para mi"-

-"Bien, te diré lo que tienes que hacer…pero, si no lo cumples tu consecuencia será la muerte"-

-"Descuida, haré lo imposible"-

-" En ese caso, lo que tienes que hacer es secuestrar a esa chica aura la que estaba con el menor de los idiotas…"-

-"¿Y porque ella?"- preguntó un poco confundida la chica

-"Ya verás"- dijo envidia con una sonrisa-"La idea es dejar indicios de que murió trágicamente, que todos lloren y blablabla…, el echo es que quiero que ese chico Alphonse crea que murió, y luego convences al mayor de abrir nuevamente la puerta, y que nos lleve a todos al mundo de la alquimia"-

-"Pero…está bien"- "_ya verás Edward de lo que soy capaz" pensó Blue mientras miraba a la hermosa luna que reinaba esa noche._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Al qué haces despiertos a estas horas de la madrugada?"- dijo el mayor de los Elric, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por permanecer parado.

-"Es que yo me levante porque escuché la puerta..."- se defendió el menor

-"Ya veo"- mirando fríamente a la 'chica' allí sentada.

-"¿Tú eres Edward Elric?- dijo la chica de ojos cobrizos levantándose del sillón

-" Sí ¿por qué?" contestó el de dorados cabellos.

-"¡Tengo que hablar contigo!"- Exaltándose

-"Es-Está bien -"- tartamudeó por el comportamiento de tan extraña muchacha- "Pero puede ser mañana, es muy tarde..."

-"Pero..."- interrumpió

-"Y, si no tienes dónde dormir, hay una habitación vacía, creo que podrías alojarte allí por mientras... "

-"OH! Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto lo necesito!"- celebró la chica

-"Me alegra que estés así de feliz, después de la historia que me contaste"- agregó Alphonse

-"Bien hablaremos de lo que sea, pero mañana"- dijo Edward abandonando la sala

-"Estoy de acuerdo Bostezo ven yo te muestro la pieza"- Alphonse tomó a la chica de la mano llevándola a lo que sería su alcoba.

----------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE--------------

Mari se levantó muy temprano para poder ver lo que pasaba con su amiga que salió corriendo de la habitación de Edward la noche anterior. Se precipitó a la pieza, al estar frente a ella tocó suavemente. No escuchó respuesta.

En el pasillo Paula pasó para ir al baño.

-"Hola"-

-"Hola, ¿Quién eres"-Preguntó Mari

-"Soy...", _"¿Cómo me llamaba?"_ –" Eemmm…Paula, sí ¡Paula!"-

-"Esta bien, emmm… Paula…¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Pues vine a hablar con Edward y como era de noche, me dejó dormir aquí"-

-"Mmmmm…." bostezo de parte de la chica de cabellos oscuros

-"¿Tú vives aquí?"-

-"No yo sólo vengo de visita"- respondió Mari "Soy amiga de Noa, creo"-

-"¿Crees?"- dijo aun confundida

-"Es que, parece que se enojó conmigo, y no sé si sigo siendo su amiga"- contestó decaída

En ese momento la puerta detrás de ellas se abrió. Apareció la muchacha de cabellera marrón, al parecer había llorado anteriormente, ya que tenía marcado muy bien en el rostro el recorrido de la lágrima.

-"Noa, ¿Qué te sucede?"- Preguntó preocupada Mari

-"Nada"- diciendo esto salió del pasillo, camino hasta haber desaparecido de la vista de los presentes.

-"¿Ella es Noa?"- …-" Se ve amargada, y si eso no contestó tu pregunta, si esta enojada contigo"- dijo casi burlonamente la chica de ondulados cabellos.

-------------------------------------Cambio de lugar de la casa--------------------------------

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Alphonse, ya despierto bajó a abrir, se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa, era la ex-novia de su hermano.

-"Emmm… Blue, ¿qué haces aquí?


	5. Chapter 5

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Alphonse, ya despierto bajó a abrir, se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa, era la ex-novia de su hermano.

-"Emmm… Blue, ¿qué haces aquí?

-"Pues yo…"-intentó decir nerviosamente la chica.

-"…¿Sí?.."- aclaró el chico de ojos pardos aún confundido por la presencia de la ex novia de su hermano.

-"Verás … la verdad es que yo…"- _"¿Qué rayos debía hacer?... a ya recordé!" _–" … yo quería venir para disculparme con tu hermano, está ¿cierto?"-

-"Claro, pasa"- ofreció el menor

-"Gracias"-

Estando a dentro Alphonse llamó a su hermano ya despierto, para que bajase a recibir a su visita. No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta por parte del mayor, quién bajó inmediatamente. Blue se veía muy nerviosa, como si algo le preocupase profundamente, quizás el ver nuevamente al chico de ojos dorados, o quizás era algo más importante, algo que realmente fuera de relevancia, algo que, cambiaria el giro a la vida de más de una persona.

"¿Qué Blue? …¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó con un tono alterado el chico de gabardina ( nota de la autora (o sea yo): Edward ocupa la misma ropa que e la película, si alguien no la ha visto, es unos pantalones cafés al igual que la, la… no se que es, es como un chaleco extraño enzima de una camisa blanca y una gabardina café y el pelo lo tiene amarrado con una coleta).

"Bueno yo, vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior contigo, sólo, lo que pasó fue que…"- explicó la chica

"No te preocupes, pero, ¿no estás enfadada?"-

"Para nada "- respondió la chica muy cínicamente

"Me alegro creí que me odiabas, entonces, ¿por qué saliste corriendo?"-

"Es que, yo…, yo…, tenía miedo de que lo nuestro aya terminado, pero ya comprendí que entre nosotros ya no queda nada más que recuerdos"- muy melancólicamente

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo lo lamento realmente…"-con una voz sincera de arrepentimiento

"Descuida, creo que ya lo superé"- agregó con un tono más alegre

"Creo que mi presencia está de más"- interrumpió Al "Iré por aura, le prometí que la vería hoy…"

"Bien Al, tú ve a buscar a tu novia, yo me quedaré aquí…"- _"Si claro tú puedes irte y me dejas aquí con esta tropa de fieras"_ –

"Ella no es mi novia"- completamente rojo entre sonrojado y furioso.

"Claro Al, lo que tú digas"- sarcásticamente

Alphonse salió muy enfadado de aquella vivienda llena de chicas, para ir a dónde una lo esperaba.

Los soldados asintieron y fueron llevados a las afueras del laboratorio para investigar de que se trataba todo eso.

-"Roy,¿tú también irás?"- preguntó nerviosa Latis.

-"Sí,debo ver que nadie haga cosas malas"- con una risita burlona

-"Algo me dice que es más que eso"- dándole un pequeño beso en la boca, el cual fue correspondido

-"Quizás, pero no puedo decirte nada por ahora"- volviendo a juntar los labios de la joven con los suyos

-"Está bien, pero cuídate"- dijo entre besos la chica, para después abrasarlo cariñosamente

-"Promtido, mi amor"-

Leonard se encontraba clasificando algunas piezas en la sala. Hacia ya dos horas que Shieska había abandonado la escena. Winry y Emy estaban felizmente conversando.

-"No entiendo que tiene esto que ver con la mecánica"- protestó Leonard

-"Nada, pero creo que mi taller necesita orden"- aclaró la chica de cabellos rubios

- ¬¬

-"Cuando termines empezará el verdadero entrenamiento"-

-"Bien pero espero que sea pronto"- lanzando un suspiro

...Rato después ...

-"Leonard de dónde eres?"-preguntó curiosa Emy

-"Yo…Pues…verás…yo…"-El chico estaba realmente nervioso, algo lo inquietaba

-"No tienes que responder si no quieres"- Dijo Emy al ver al muchacho con esa expresión.

-"O-O"-Winry no entendió mucho lo que el chico ocultaba, pero había algo en el que no era de su agrado. "Dime, Leo, ¿Puedo decirte así verdad?"

-"Claro"-

-"Tienes parientes en … donde sea que vivas?"-

-"Emmm…" –_"Piensa algo lo que sea" _"Yo, vengo de… Acuroya" (n/ o como se diga y/o escriba xD)… "La ciudad empezó a inundarse más y vine a central a hacer lo que realmente quería, ser mecánico de automails, oí que tu abuela era una de las mejores de Amestris, entonces…"-

-"Entiendo…" – "…Pero ¿por qué no fuiste a Rush Valley, ahí están los mejores en la materia"-

"Vamos, no me digas que te subestimé?"- dijo gracioso

"Eso si que no"- agarró su fiel llave inglesa y le pegó tan fuerte como lo hacía con cierto chico rubio.

"Auch, no era necesario, pero me alegra saber que no trabajaré con una incompetente"-

Las calles estaban recién siendo iluminadas por unos impotentes rayos de sol los cuales aún no eran suficientes para secar la humedad del ambiente. Se podía divisar una silueta, era el más joven de los Elric. Iba en una dirección precisa, la cual estaba bastante cerca. Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta, decidió golpear, pero n se esperaba lo que encontraría, algo que jamás se hubiera pasado por su mente.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta, decidió golpear, pero n se esperaba lo que encontraría, algo que jamás se hubiera pasado por su mente. Cerca de la cerradura de la puerta, había un círculo de transmutación, no era uno cualquiera, sino uno de transmutación humana. Al no sabia como reaccionar, estaba tan impactado que no se dio cuenta quien estaba parado frente si. Era Aura, que llevaba un hermoso vestido púrpura y las coletas de siempre, esta vez no tenia el abrigo, y ese vestido dejaba al descubierto todo su torso y parte de sus hombros. Al aún estaba sorprendido por lo de la aparición de la chica y mas aún por lo que llevaba puesto. Aura sonrojó notoriamente con la mirada de esos ojos pardos, que, recorría todo su cuerpo. Hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-"Bueno, ¿Al nos vamos?"

-"Qué…ah! Si U – _ahora debe pensar que soy un depravado-_ "Oye Aura, ¿a donde vamos?"-

-" Y verás"- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, la cual hizo sonrojar esta vez al joven.

-"Oye?" -aún sonrojado

-"Mmmm?"-

-"Hace ya un rato que te quiero preguntar algo…"

_ya era hora de que me lo dijera v- _"Qué sucede?"-sinicamente

-" En tu casa, bueno en la puerta, había un…"

-"Qué ¿ eso es bueno… eso es…"- completamente nerviosa intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente- "Hey! Al, quieres ir a tomar… a tomar un helado?"

-"Suena bien"-

... ...

Leonard acababa de terminar con las tareas extras que Winry le había dado, se encontraba completamente exhausto y estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala.

Dirigía su vista alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviese buscando algo. Y lo encontró. En uno de los muchos muebles habían unas cuantas fotos. En unas de ellas con tres niños, 2 rubios y uno con el pelo más oscuro.

-"Eso es" se escuchó decir al chico por lo bajo

-"Que sucede?" Esa dulce voz fue reconocida al instante por el chico (n/a: OK nunca di las características físicas de Leonard, así que imagínenselo como se les venga a la mente)

-"Winry?"

-"Si?"

-"Emmmm… pues, quienes son los de las fotografías?" _dudo que me crea si soy tan directo tendré que sonar mas convincente e inocente-_

Se aproximó a las fotos del mueble.

Ellos son, bueno, obviamente la chica soy yo y los otros dos chicos son unos amigos de la infancia…Vamos nunca habías oído hablar de los hermanos Elric?"

-"Emmm…no"-

-"El famoso alquimista de Acero Edward Elric?"

-"Ah! Claro él, ya lo había olvidado, el enano héroe del pueblo"

-" sí él"

Winry miró nostálgicamente a la ventana.

-"Era tu novio?"

-"Qué? O-O?" – se sorprendió "ojalá lo hubiese sido" murmuró para si, pero no lo suficiente como para que Leonard no lo escuchase.

-"Y donde están ahora?"_ tengo que llegar lo mas pronto posible al tema._

- "Ellos están…" guardó un minuto de silencio " no sé si pueda confiar en ti".

Leonard frunció el ceño. Tomó la mano de winry y la miró a los ojos para luego darle un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla.  
Winry quedó anonadada ante la acción del muchacho y sin dudarlo ni un segundo siguió con su frase, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Ellos están detrás de eso que los alquimistas llaman 'la puerta'…"-

-"Y se podría saber como rayos llegaron ahí?"-

-"Edward me prohibió acercarme a lo que fuera que tuviera algo que ver con su investigación, los homúnculos y hasta la alquimia. Dijo que era demasiado peligroso y que no debía involucrarme. Pero, según lo que me he enterado, con la milicia, Edward fue por primera vez allá a causa de la equivalencia por haberle devuelto el cuerpo a Al. Cuando abrieron nuevamente la puerta y vinieron todas esas máquinas voladoras del otro mundo, Edward vino con ellas y para que no destruyesen todo, las llevó devuelta a donde pertenecían y como era de esperarse Alphonse le siguió hasta ese mundo desconocido con el propósito de volver realidad su más anhelado sueño. Y Mustang selló la puerta de este lado para que nunca más nadie intentase hacer algo que ponga nuevamente en peligro a estas dos distintas civilizaciones."-

-"Entiendo, este ya no es entonces un problema ordinario, sino uno de vida o muerte eh? …y…¿y tú aún los esperas, sabiendo que es imposible abrirla desde el otro lado?"-

-"Es lo único que puedo hacer…"-Winry ya estaba más que deprimida.

-"y no has pensado en … en ir tú a buscarlos?"-

-"Qué?…ir yo?…pero como?"-

-"Pues fácil, abriendo la puerta"-rió débilmente el joven.

-"Pero sólo los alquimistas pueden hacer eso"-

-"Bueno ¿y?"-

-"¿y? yo no sé nada de alquimia…"- desilusionada

-¡Está bien yo te enseñare lo necesario, pero sin demostraciones, no se si me entiendas, te daré las instrucciones, pero sin ejemplos. Verás tengo problemas con eso de la práctica, pero a lo que se refiere con la teoría soy un as. Bueno entendiste?"-

-"Si, sensei"- sonrió la joven

-"Que sucede?"-había alguien más en la habitación, era Emy que acababa de llegar.

... ...

Unos carros llegaron a las afueras de dicho galpón al lado del laboratorio en donde se realizaban investigaciones y proyectos ilegales con la alquimia. Quimeras, convictos y otros monstruos fueron evacuados del lugar y llevados a centros de investigaciones controlados por la, ahora restaurada, milicia y por eso los últimos meses el laboratorio estaba completamente vacío o eso era lo que se creía.

Bajaron unos cuantos soldados que, bajo las ordenes del jefe, entraron a hacer un chequeo al extraño galpón.

Era una casucha no más grande que una habitación promedio, de un piso de cemento y de material podrido y viejo.

Se podía divisar un enorme circulo que muchos denominaron como un circulo alquímico de transmutación.

-"Es imperdonable"-"No puede ser"-"increíble"- se escuchaban las voces de los soldados impresionados al ver todo cubierto con marcas de los que se conocía en Ishbal como el gran arcano y algunos círculos reconocibles de la alquimia tradicional.

-"Esto es considerado un tabú y se castigará con la muerte a aquel que halla echo"- masculló a regañadientes el Führer.

Los expertos en el tema de la transmutación humana no tardaron en llegar, ya que esto iba más allá que una simple investigación, no era para soldados de investigación cualesquiera, sino que tenían que tener cierto conocimiento sobre la alquimia. Tenían que investigar los posibles eventos que pudieron haber pasado en ese lugar. Y quien había sido capaz de hacer algo así de terrible, y más aún, conociendo las consecuencias de esos irresponsables actos. Pero más importante era de saber cuales eran las intenciones de la persona que cometió los actos, más que quien fue el que los cometió. 

... ...

-"¿Y tú de que quieres?"- preguntó ansiosa una chica de cabellos oscuros.

-"De vainilla"- le respondió con una voz dulce un joven de cabello castaño.

En ese momento una patrulla paso al lado de la pareja. Alphonse se sorprendió, ya que no era normal que eso pasase. El chico no dudo ni un segundo en seguir al vehículo, su curiosidad era más fuerte que nada en ese instante. Tomó a Aura por la mano y la llevó corriendo a donde fuese que se dirigiera el auto.

... ...

-"Realmente no recuerdas nada?"- preguntó un joven de ojos color oro.

-"Sí, lo último que recuerdo fue….…… mmmm…… fue……rayos…… un hombre, si, un hombre que me obligó a abrir 'la puerta', bueno más bien no era un hombre, si más no lo recuerdo me dijo que era uno de esos homúnculos. Es lo único que está en mi memoria de lo que pasó antes de llegar a este mundo. Su nombre era Egoísmo, pero dudo que te sirva de algo saber su nombre, bueno por si las dudas."

-"Entiendo…¡un momento! Todos los homúnculos están sellados, a no ser que…"-

-"Exacto, han sido creados nuevamente"- aseguró

En ese momento el crujir de las escaleras se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los presentes se dieran cuenta de que había alguien más allí.

-"Edward?"- preguntó la chica de ojos cobrizos.

-"Paula? Ya te despertaste al fin ya era hora"- mirando al reloj 

_"hace rato que lo hice pero mejor que crea lo que quiera"_ - "Emmm…si jejeje… es que … ejem… bueno podemos hablar hoy?" –

"Claro"- dijo el chico ambarino

_"vaya si fue tan sólo ayer que dijo que vendría a ver que pasaba, y ya le habla a Edward con absoluta confianza, además durmió aquí, que será lo que realmente planea bueno tendré que averiguar eso por mi propia cuenta por ahora debo actuar como si nada, y hacer como si no conociese a esa chica"_-"Quien es ella, Ed?" – trató de fingir, para que no se notara mucho la farsa que estaban haciendo

"Ella, pues … no tengo ni la menor idea"- dijo en un tono muy tranquilo el muchacho

"O-O"- blue no sabia que decir, quizás era cierto, o tal vez el alquimista había tenido algo con la chica y no quería contarle.

"llegó ayer por la noche, se veía buena persona así que se quedó a dormir aquí, al parecer no tenía donde quedarse, o me equivoco?"-

-"No, yo… no tenía a donde ir, por eso Ed, necesito preguntarte algo urgente!"- contestó dramática la chica de cabellos ondulados

-"Pues dilo"- no se había ni siquiera inmutado ante el tono de voz de la susodicha.

-"Pero tiene que ser en privado"- mirando a blue con rencor 

... ...

Aclaraciones:

El edowin empieza cuando se encuentren … primero debo mandar a Winry al otro mundo y luego lo hago

Ah! y gracias por el apoyo a: f-zelda, winie-chan, ana.elric(m amenasaste TT.TT)


	7. Chapter 7

Hace tiempo que quiero aclarar algo, el titulo q le puse se lo puse casi para ponerle algo veamos si me sale alguna historia q tenga que ver o sino ya esta n avisados xD

En las húmedas calles de central una chica corría desesperadamente para llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Detrás de ella iba una mujer con vestimentas negras, al igual que su cabello, el cual llevaba amarrado; corría a gran velocidad, sin importarle las personas que se atravesaban. Esta decidió detenerse antes de que la chica a la que perseguía llegara. Se escondió en un callejón y desapareció en las sombras. Llegando al cuartel de la milicia la chica cesó de correr.

-"Alto"- gruño un soldado que estaba en la entrada.

-"Estoy buscando al teniente Havoc"- explicó la muchacha, un poco agitada por la distancia corrida hace unos minutos.

-"Tiene permiso?"-

-"que?"- _no puedo creerlo ¿permiso? Jamás nunca tuve permiso de entrada, y nunca me dijeron nada…que permiso y que ocho cuartos entraré aunque sea lo último que haga!"-_

-"Que si tiene permiso"

-"Al diablo!"- dicho esto corrió a la puerta hasta la oficina del teniente

-"Un momento" –se escuchaba la voz del soldado antes mencionado, muy enfadado ante la falta de respeto que infringió la chica.

Al fin delante de la puerta, la muchacha de ojos claros tocó para luego entrar.

-"Teniente Havoc?"- dijo su dulce voz

-"Señorita Latis?"- un tanto sorprendido

-"Siento interrumpirle, pero necesito ver a Roy".-

-"Como ya estas enterada Roy está a cargo de la misión en el laboratorio 5. Pero, si es algo grave, yo…"

-"Es que…, una extraña mujer me persiguió por fuera del cuartel y…"

-"Cuentame todo lo que sucedió"-interrumpió el militar

-------Narración de Latis (flash back) narrador omnisciente para los pensamientos hechos en primera persona del punto de vista de la persona la cual piensa / (Paula: es medio confuso - hasta yo me trabé xD)------

« Iba caminando por una de las avenidas, y detrás de mi iba una joven mujer, la cual, me venía siguiendo hacia ya un buen rato. Tomé un atajo por una callejuela con menos tráfico y esa mujer seguía a mis espaldas. Después de un rato me empecé a impacientar y comenzó la carrera. Cada vez yo me apresuraba más hasta que de un momento a otro estaba corriendo desesperadamente y esa joven, atrás de mi. Corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas, logré perderla, ya puesto que no se divisaba ni la silueta de la susodicha, de repente esta chica saltó de un alto techo de un edificio, para caer luego delante de mí.

"No te perderé de vista tan fácilmente, si sólo quiero que les mandes un mensaje a los militares, diles que será mejor que no metan las narices en el asunto del laboratorio 5 y si lo hacen que se cuiden jajajajaja ya que los homúnculos estamos de vuelta"- _"Ignorando la parte en la que te secuestro y te usamos de carnada egoísmo y yo, pero para que entrar en detalles, ¡un momento,si la secuestro ahora no les podrá decir y fallaría en parte de mi misión, y si no lo hago también le fallaría a la ama ,¡rayos, esta bien si tengo éxito secuestrándola me la llevo si no, dejo que les diga, bien pensado, me sorprendes soberbia jajajajaja"_

No sé que habrá pensado pero bastó más que eso para que me agarrara por la mano y me obligara a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"¡SUELTAME, DEJAME!"- grité

-"Olvidé que no podrás decirles, porque irás conmigo"- me murmuró en el oído

Mientras ella me hablaba, yo, aproveché para hacer un círculo de transmutación y lo utilicé rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Unas chispas y llamas acompañadas de un resplandor de un rojo profundo aparecieron inmediatamente. Entre el humo provocado no se veía la figura, aproveché mi ventaja y seguí corriendo hasta llegar al cuartel, dónde tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el soldado que estaba en la entrada, la verdad se podría decir que le pasé por encima…

---------------Fin del lo que sea que narró Latis supuestamente flash back, pero nadie sabe, ni siquiera yo XD OK pero ahora vuelve al narrador normal -------------

…eso fue todo, no entendí todo pero si no fuera por que Roy me enseñó alquimia hace unos años, creo que no estaría aquí…»

-"Un homúnculo dices, pero supuestamente Edward los selló a todos…"- un tanto pensativo

-" A un homúnculo te refieres a un humano creado?"- preguntó Latis

-"Exacto"

-"Edward…? Edward Elric, el Fullmetal Alchemist?"-

-"Lo conoces?"

-"Era muy famoso, pero informaron que desapareció hace 8 meses por razones desconocidas…"

-"La verdad; la milicia decidió no revelar las verdaderas razones de la desaparición de los Elric"

-"Entiendo"- murmuró la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-"Dijiste que Roy te había enseñado alquimia, desde cuando se conocen?"-

-"Es una larga historia"- con una dulce sonrisa nostálgica

-"No tengo mucho trabajo hay, así que…"

-"Está bien v"

-v -

-" Mi nombre es Latis Hugues…, creo que sabes lo que eso significa cierto?"-

-"Eres hermana de Maes? O.O"

-"Sip, bueno, cuando Maes se convirtió en militar, y se vino a vivir a central, como era de esperarse yo le seguí, me hice parte de la milicia, aun que el echo de que yo fuera su 'hermanita' no significaba que me trataba diferente, al contrario me trataba como a cualquiera, el echo es; un día en que Maes salió con unos amigos en la noche, lo estuve esperando varias horas, luego de unas 4, tocaron a la puerta, me esmeré en abrir y al estar frente a la figura me di cuenta de que era un joven hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus hermosos ojos, tes blanca, una sonrisa prometedora, que, vestía un traje militar y unos círculos de transmutación tatuados en los guantes que cubrían sus pálidas manos; Roy. Cargaba en su hombro izquierdo a mi hermano, y con una pequeña dulce sonrisa me dijo: "hola, tu debes ser Latis, Maes nos ha contado mucho de ti, puedo pasar?" mientras miraba a Maes de reojo. Estaba bastante ebrio, se podía ver a simple vista. "Claro" le dije amablemente, lo hice pasar, estando adentro dejó a mi hermano en el sofá de la sala. Le ofrecí café para charlar un rato y ser cortés con él. Y, sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos unas 5 horas hablando, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que lo vería al otro día. Yo estaba muy somnolienta y me dormí en un sillón frente al que estaba Maes. Al amanecer del otro día me encontré con mi hermano, haciendo el desayuno y diciéndome que ya era tarde, y que debíamos ir al cuartel. Me levanté y vestí en unos pocos minutos, el desayuno pasó como de costumbre, pero al llegar a nuestra oficina, compartida por cierto, estaba Roy con una chica de cabellos rubios, Maes los saludo y me presentó, la joven me dio un saludo militar y Roy me tomó de la mano y me la besó. Me ruboricé notablemente, la mujer me vio con cara de sospecha, para luego seguir con su papeleo. Roy, cuando se fueron todos a comer, me invitó a comer algo en la noche. Y como era obvio nos convertimos en novios, después de unas cuantas citas. Pero, un día, avisaron de una revuelta que se había salido de control y ahora era una guerra, esta guerra era en Ishbal, le rogué a Roy que hiciera trabajo de oficina como yo y Maes, pero el quería ir a esa guerra para mostrar todo su poder y capacidad, en el fondo para lucirse. Recuerdo haberle dicho: "Roy por favor no vayas, te lo suplico, Roy no vayas" y é me respondió: "Lo siento, mi amor, pero debo ir, ya me comprometí con el estado"- "Entonces yo no te importo, demuestra que me amas Roy, no vayas!" –"Latis, yo no tengo que comprobarte nada, si no crees que te amo, pues no lo creas, yo iré a Ishbal te guste o no te guste." – "A sí? Pues entonces nuestra relación se acabó" Después de esa discusión, y de que Roy subiera al coche que los llevaría, dejé la milicia y me mudé a dublith, para nunca volver a verlo. Pero me enteré de la muerte de mi hermano, y que aún amaba a Roy, vine a central para visitarlos a ambos, y poder disculparme con Roy."-

-"Realmente tú y él tuvieron algo en el pasado…?… y en que momento el te enseñó alquimia?"

-"Muchas de nuestras citas fueron en su casa, en una de ellas, dijo que me protegería para siempre, pero para asegurarse de que yo estuviera a salvo, me enseñó a usar su alquimia"-

-"Comprendo"-

Una chica de cabellos castaños caminaba melancólicamente por un parque, mirando como jugaban los niños ahí presentes. Recordando así viejos momentos de su infancia. Delante de ella vio pasar un coche de policías, y, detrás corría sigilosamente un chico de cabellos claros con una joven de vestido con bajo escote y coletas. Los reconoció al instante, era el hermano de su amor platónico y su pequeña 'amiga' Aura, quienes a pesar de la velocidad del vehículo hacían lo posible por alcanzarlo. Les miró un rato hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, y volvió la paz en sus pensamientos. Miró al cielo con esa mirada de nostalgia, pesando en todas las terribles cosas que le pasaron en su infancia.

...Flash back(este si q si es)...

Una pequeña niña de ojos marrones corría por una espaciosa casa, llena de vitrales, cuadros hechos con detalles; lámparas y barandas cubiertas de oro y plata, mesas rústicas barnizadas, sofás cubiertos con seda fina e hilo dorado. La chica llegó hasta un segundo piso, en el cual estaba su habitación, y a su lado, un baño. El padre de esta muchacha era un millonario excéntrico, quien vivía como rey en una mansión, con su esposa y su hija. Era un soldado reconocido en todo el país, retirado hace unos 5 meses por razones personales.

Un día la pequeña niña iba caminando hacía su casa de la mano de una de las criadas, ya que sus padres estaban muy ocupados en cenas y salidas con otros millonarios. Pasaron por un parque, en el cual había muchos niños jugando con sus padres. Ella los miraba detenidamente, sus sonrisas que expresaban una felicidad tal, que la chica podía percibirla con sólo mirar sus rostros. Sentía celos, celos de esos chicos, que aunque no tenían tantos juguetes ni ropa como ella, tenían a sus padres cerca. Haló a su cuidadora para poder, siquiera, jugar un rato en ese lugar lleno de felicidad. El ama de llaves negó con la cabeza y obligó a la joven a seguir el camino predestinado. Desilusionada, la muchacha continuó con su marcha. Al llegar a su casa vio, una de las peores cosas que podrían haberle pasado; su casa, su casa estaba completamente quemada, y peor aún al parecer sus padres estaban dentro. La criada llamó a los policías, para ver, qué es lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Cuando la patrulla llegó, después de una hora de espera en la que la pequeña sollozaba, y rogaba a dios de que sus padres siguieran con vida. Los oficiales investigaron las posibles causas del accidente, pero más aún si las personas dentro habían sobrevivido. Por el tamaño de la vivienda, la investigación duro más de lo previsto; pero al fin encontraron los cuerpos inertes muertos con una fotografía en la mano, era la joven hija de la familia. Aun estando lejos de ella, sus padres la protegían, de la única manera en la que podían hacerlo, la cuidaron hasta el momento de su muerte, para que estuviera a salvo.

Como la muchacha ahora era huérfana, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a la cuidadora fue deshacerse de ella, y eso hizo, la dejó en medio de una carretera, sola, con las cosas que quedaron después del incendio. Después de unos momentos de llanto incesable, pasó una carreta de madera, con muchas personas dentro; esta, paró delante de la chica.

-"Estas sola?"- le preguntó una mujer que se había bajado de el vehículo.

-"Mi mamá y papá murieron en un incendio, y mi cuidadora me dejó aquí, ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Estoy sola, y no se donde!"- tras decir esto se largó nuevamente a llorar.

La mujer la abrazó y la dejó en sus brazos un momento.

"Quieres venir conmigo?"- preguntó después de un momento

-"_snif_ ir con usted?"-

-"Sí así no estarás sola; tengo una hija de tu edad, podrían ser amigas"- explicó amablemente la mujer.

-"enserio?"-sonaba ahora mucho más alegre.

-"Claro, ven"- la tomó de la mano y la subió a la carreta. Allí dentro había una gran cantidad de personas de piel morena.

-"?"-gritó la mujer.

-"Sí mamá?" – le respondió una chica de cabellos oscuros.

-"mira, aquí tienes una amiguita, desde hoy será como tu hermana, la adoptaremos, que te parece?"

-"Genial!"- respondieron al unísono las dos niñas presentes

...Rato Después ...

-"Somos gitanos, vamos de ciudad en ciudad, a ferias, circos y otras actuaciones…"- le explicaba la amable mujer que ahora era como la madre de la joven.

-"Eso es sorprendente, y que más hacen?"-

-"…"-

La mujer no pudo responder, ya que habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo. Bajaron ahí. El grupo de personas camino siempre junto por las calles de la ciudad. Llegaron a un pequeño parque, la madre de Noah les preguntó a las pequeñas si querían ir a jugar un rato mientras el resto descansaba del viaje. Las niñas asintieron y corrieron a los pocos juegos que había. La joven pensó que sus padres nunca le permitieron jugar en esos lugares, ya que la gente que iba era gente de pocos recursos, quienes podrían hacerle daño. Pero ahora ella estaba en ese lugar que tanto anhelaba visitar; esa chica era Mari.

... Fin del Flash back (sabían quien era al principio?) ...

Volvió a mirar a los niños sonrientes que jugaban en las resbaladillas, y volviendo así a esos momentos en los que reinaba la felicidad.

-"Al! Espérame!" –Aura iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el vestido que llevaba no era el más adecuado para la maratón que estaban haciendo.

-"Apresúrate!"- gritó este

-"Pero… TT-TT no puedo!"

-"Alto, no llores, es que, olvídalo"- arrepentido tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó; lo cual provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

-"Al…"- dijo sorprendida

-"Vamos o lo perderemos"- haló por la mano a su ''amiga''que no era tan 'amiga'.

-"Pero por que rayos perseguimos a los policías?"-

-"Intuyó que tiene algo que ver con…"-

-"Con?"- preguntó la muchacha

Alphonse había frenado, el auto se había detenido.

-"Que es…?"- Aura no pudo seguir con su frase ya que Alphonse le había tapado la boca para que no hiciera ruido, así no los descubrirían.

-"No digas nada"- le murmuró el muchacho en la oreja de la chica. Esta asintió. –"Quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida"—"está bien" le dijo casi a regañadientes.

Los policías habían llegado a un antiguo almacén abandonado, los residentes que vivían allí cerca informaron que cosas extrañas estaban pasando en ese lugar. En efectivo, extraños sucesos invadían el terreno.

Los policías entraron armados al recinto y dentro de unos minutos se escucharon unos disparos, Aura no soportó mucho más y antes de que Al entrara para ver lo que sucedía, lo agarró por el brazo impidiendo que el chico fuera hacia el almacén.

-"Aura, debo ver que es lo que sucede allí adentro, suéltame!"- gruño el joven

-"No Al no debes!"-

-"Déjame, voy a ir!" –gritó al borde de la desesperación

-"Al! si te pasa algo ahí yo…,yo… yo me muero!"-y empezaron a brillas las lágrimas que recorrían hace un rato su rostro.

Al la miró con cara de tristeza, y al no poder decir nada en su defensa se aproximo a la joven. Y, con pequeños besos secó sus lágrimas. Para que luego sus labios se encontraran con los de la muchacha.

-"Emy? Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó confundida Winry

-"Sólo pasaba, que están haciendo?"- con una cara de pocos amigos

"Nada"-dijo cínico el joven

No hizo más que mirarlo con ojos de desconfianza

"Oye Win', llamó tu amiga Shieska de central, dice que se disculpa por haberse ido y que si queremos que vayamos a central…"-

"No sería mala idea"-pensativa-"Podría comprar herramientas nuevas y…"

"Aprovechar para…"- Leonard no pudo agregar nada más ya que Winry le tapó la boca, para luego susurrarle algo al oído para que luego el chico asintiese, aunque la acción le incomodó a Emily, no dijo nada más.

-"Bien que prefieren: Ir ahora mismo, o, Ir mañana por la mañana?"-

"Ahora"- respondieron al unísono Emily y Leonard ante la pregunta de la rubia.

"Bien, en ese caso… que esperan ¡HAGAN SUS MALETAS!"- gritó emocionada la muchacha

De inmediato todos se levantaron y fueron cada uno a su habitación a preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban todos listos (n/a: que mágico cierto? Como si eso pasara en la realidad, nadie se demora menos de una tarde; pero esto es magia barata ). Se apresuraron a la entrada y fueron haciendo carrera hasta la estación, o por lo menos Emily y Winry, porque Leonard llevaba las maletas de ambas además de las suyas. No tardaron en comprar los boletos y en sentarse dentro del tren que los llevaría a Central. (otra vez n/a: No es rápido todo esto, no sería genial poder vivir así todo rápido no tener q hacer cola para comprar los boletos jajajajaja OH! Es la segunda ves q hay intervención de la autora en un solo párrafo - nunca creí llegar a ser tan cargante! Si mi sueño echo realidad! utaa q molesto xD prometo que es la última vez! Jajajajaja) Ejem…

…

… Winry se sentó al lado de la ventana, Leonard al lado de Winry y Emy al frente de ellos.

Emy calló dormida, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje. Leonard se dio cuenta de esto y deslizó su mano sigilosamente hacia la de Winry y la acarició suavemente, para luego caer rendido en sus piernas. Winry se quedó dormida apoyada en la ventana sin prestar la mayor atención al chico que reposaba sobre ella.

"Sí creo"- un tanto extrañado-"No te molesta Blue?"- observando a la chica la cual mataba al homúnculo con la mirada.

-"No descuida"- con una sonrisa fingida

-"VAMOS!"-agarró a Edward por el brazo y lo haló hasta una habitación vacía.

"Bien creo que yo también debería cumplir con mi misión asignada" murmuró para si.

...continuara…...

ahí esta la conti! Espero y les guste

sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Sin más ni mas la chica abandonó la casa.

Caminaba lentamente buscando a cierto chico de ojos pardos, para encontrar a su 'presa'. Paso por casi toda la ciudad (O.O se puede eso? q tan grande es la ciudad? Creo q debería estar muerta de cansancio xD tirada en el piso agonizando), sin mayor éxito, hasta que encontró un par de jóvenes abrasados en medio de una calle no muy transitada y bastante lucubre. No tardó en reconocerlos y quedarse mirándolos por un buen rato, meditando, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer, quitarle el amor de su vida un chico que no tenia culpa alguna de que su hermano fuera un rompecorazones? ¿ Separar a dos jóvenes enamorados? ¿O hacer sufrir a un chico inocente? Todas eran ciertas pero ya no podía retractarse, ya era muy tarde. Los miró con cautela, esperando el momento apropiado para hacer su mágica aparición.

-" Aura, yo…"-

-"sshht…"- dijo esta poniendo suavemente un dedo en los labios de aquel chico, impidiendo que digiera un palabra.-"…no digas nada…"-

-"Pero yo…"-

-"Sshhtt…"-

Inmediatamente se volvieron a escuchar unos disparos dentro de dicho galpón, Alphonse, ágilmente se zafó de los brazos de la muchacha y entró rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían, pero no pudo dejar de oír los suplicas de la chica. Corría desenfrenadamente para saber que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Al llegar a una enorme habitación, quedó en éxtasis durante un buen rato, no podía creer que en un lugar así existiesen ese tipo de cosas.

Sonó una bocina, habían llegado a su destino. Emy abrió los ojos con gran esmero, y, lo primero que vio fue a su prima durmiendo, apoyada en la ventana, y al joven aprendiz en sus piernas. Se les quedó mirando un largo rato, Hasta que Leonard despertó, sin recordar bien donde estaba. AL cabo de unos momentos reconoció el sitio. Y al ver esos ojos que lo miraban intensa y fijamente se sintió incomodo y decidió levantarse de su puesto.

-" Buenos días"- dijo el chico como si nada.

-" Bue-Buenos dí-días"- medio nerviosa

-"Sucede algo?"- preguntó inocente

-"No nada"- mintió la muchacha

"Me estabas mirando?"-

-" que perseguido eres, yo sólo miraba la ventana" – _si claro, ¿Qué haces con mi prima profanador?_

-"hum…¬¬"-

En ese momento unos ojos cual zafiro se abrieron repentinamente notando que sus compañeros de viaje ya estaban despiertos.

-"oh, Win' dormiste bien, espero no haberte incomodado u/u"- saludo el joven de ojos cafés (o del color que quieran es por poner algo).

-"Si gracias y, O/O, no descuida"-asiendose la indiferente

-"Pues, ya llegamos a central!"- cambiando un poco el tema, la joven chica decidió ponerse en marcha y salir de ese acalorado tren, lo cual provocó que sus amigos la siguieran.

Al estar ya fuera del caluroso tren, se dieron cuenta que el clima en central no era nada agradable, en pleno verano estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

-"Maldición, hace calor y además está lloviendo, que asco!"

-"No es tan malo"- dijo optimista Winry

-"No para nada, solo estaremos sofocados y al mismo tiempo empapados"- protestó nuevamente

-"No seas tan pesimista- agregó Leonard

-"¬¬ dime ahora que no es cierto"-

-"Siento encontrarle la razón…pero…tiene razón U"- admitió Win'

-"U.U no importa, pero tendremos que mojarnos, no tenemos otra opción"-decilucionado

-"Será solo hasta el cuartel" replicó Winry

-"Y eso es lejos"- al unísono Leonard y Emily

-"Depende…"-

-"depende?"-preguntó la joven

-"De qué?"- algo extrañado

-"De cómo lo vean" algo nerviosa "Solo a unas 20…30…35 cuadras U"(estoy inventando es imposible que quede tan lejos pero hay que ponerle drama)

-"35? Nos quieres matar, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que termine de llover o que un coche nos venga a recoger"- gritó exaltada Emy

"Te quedarías hasta mañana"-bufó Leonard

"jajajajaja, vamos no es tan malo, sirve para hacer ejercicio!"- positiva

-"está bien, pero, exijo una ducha tibia después de esto, OK?"-propuso desganada la muchacha

-"¬¬ bien"

-"Nos vamos!"-

Diciendo esto los tres jóvenes caminaron durante una hora y media bajo el interminable manto de agua luego de haber caminado lo previsto llegaron al dichoso cuartel.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Latis se encontraba sentada encima del escritorio del Führer mirando fijamente a la ventana. De repente, un portazo resonó en todo el edificio.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-"CAMINÉ 35 ASQUEROSAS Y MALDITAS CUADRAS MOJANDOME PARA QUÉ? RESULTA QUE ESA ESTUPIDA DE TU AMIGA SALIÓ A INVESTIGAR, A CASO NOS TRAJISTE SOLO A DAR UN PASEO POR LA CIUDAD Y LLEGAR EMPAPADOS A ESTE CUARTEL DE PORQUERÍA…!"

"y eso que es una señorita O.O"- el muchacho estaba bastante asustado con la reacción de la joven.

"NO DIGAS ESO!; NO SEAS GROSERA CON MIS AMIGAS ADEMÁS LOS TAJE PARA NO DEJARLOS SOLOS EN RIZEMBUL, Y NO TE QUEJES PORQUE PODRIAMOS HABERTE PODIDO DEJAR EN LA ESTACIÓN…Y…"-Defendió Winry

"DEJENSE DE PELEAR, ESTO ERA DE IMPREVISO, NADIE AQUÍ TIENE LA CULPA. TODOS VINIMOS PORQUE QUERIAMOS Y NO NOS OBLIGARON, ASÍ QUE COMPORTENSE COMO DAMAS Y DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE TODO EL CUARTEL NOS ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO"-intervino alterado Leonard

-"O.O está bien O.O"- dijeron las chicas arrepentidas

-"Lo siento es que estaba un poco nerviosa"- excusó Emy

-"Nerviosa?"-preguntaron al unísono

-"Enojada ¬¬"-

"Qué fue eso?"-preguntó extrañada la chica de cabellos negros

-"Devió ser un perro"-contestó Havoc

-"¬¬"- "Iré a ver, vuelvo enseguida"

Llegando al lugar de donde provenían lo gritos, Latis vio a los tres jóvenes que peleaban.

-"Qué sucede porqué gritan tanto? Quienes son?"- preguntó la chica recién llegada

-"Eee… soy Winry Rockbell, estoy buscando a Shieska (n/a: eh? Cual es su apellido?), pero ya me dijeron que fue a una misión…y…lo siento no quisimos hacer un alboroto…"

-"Mmmm…"- "Necesitan hospedarse mientras la esperan?"- Dijo

"Ugh?"

"Hay habitaciones"- Afirmó Latis

"Esta bien! Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable!"- emocionada

" no es nada, Winry cierto"-

"Si, gracias!"-

Llegando a la habitación 'Paula' soltó a Edward.

-"- que querías decirme que era tan urgente?"

-"Lo que sucede es que, yo, quiero volver _'Bravo te felicito, no se te ocurrió nada mejor, he estado mucho tiempo con eso urgente que le tengo que decir y esto es lo único que se me puede ocurrir?' _…"-comenzó a decir la 'chica'.

-"Volver? A dónde?"- preguntó el joven hombre de ojos color oro.

-"Al otro lado, de…de…de la puerta"-

-"O.O Quuuuué? O.O y tú como sabes eso? Y como sabes que yo…?"-

-"Yo se muchas cosas Edward, y entre ellas, que ustedes son de ese otro mundo de donde yo vengo y al igual que tú, soy alquimista _'espero que no se de cuenta de que soy un homúnculo o sino…' _y, estuve averiguando y vi en un viejo periódico lo que paso con la Sociedad de Thule y todo lo que hicieron…y…SHAMBALA…"

-"…"- El pobre chico ambarino no sabía que decirle, jamás pensó ver a alguien que perteneciera a ese mundo tan diferente, e igual a la vez, supuestamente él y su hermano habían sellado esa tortuosa puerta, quien pudo haberla abierto nuevamente? Él dejó su felicidad junto a la joven que amaba para que nadie volviese a cometer errores tales como los que el y su hermano cometieron en su niñez, todo ese sacrificio por nada? '_Porqué, porqué? Sacrifiqué mi felicidad para que esa estúpida puerta no se volviera a abrir nunca más y resulta que llega una muchacha de la nada y me dice que viene de el otro lado, acaso es una broma, una farsa para hacerme sufrir aún más, porqué? Porqué?'_.

-"Ed? Estás bien?"- dijo con cara de sorprendida al ver al chico que miraba fijamente al horizonte, horrorizado.

-"Có-como dices que vienes del otro lado si yo supuestamente cerré esa cosa a la que le llaman la puerta!"- gritó

"Tranquilízate, yo, quería saber si podías ayudarme, eres el famoso alquimista de acero no? Si eres tan grande por que no has vuelto? _'eso arrogancia, provócalo!'"_ –

"Porqué?"-esa pregunta resonaba en su mente cada madrugada y cada atardecer al ver la puesta de sol, porqué?.

"hum?"

-"Pues…porque…"

...OK hasta ahí lo voy a dejar es que me da lata seguirlo ...

CONTINUARÁ!


	9. Chapter 9

Me digné a aparecer n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Pues…porque…"

-"sii?…"

-"Porque es imposible abrir la puerta de este lado, imposible abrirla sin alquimia…"

-"Eso crees?"

El joven la miró sorprendido, estaba diciéndole que era posible de otra manera preguntando eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_puedo disculparme, debo hacerlo, somos amigas desde siempre, dejaré q una estúpida pelea por un estúpido chico nos separe, será guapo, sí, pero no vale mi amistad con Noah. Simplemente le diré que lo siento mucho y que no volverá a suceder, pero, podré acaso aguantar esos hermosos ojos dorados bajo el mismo techo en que duermo?' _

Mari se encontraba sentada en un banco mirando al horizonte. Cuando divisó una silueta que ella ya reconocía.

-"Génesis?"

-"Mari?"

Se vieron emocionadas unos instantes para luego abrazarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..Falshback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un lluvioso día recién habían acabadote caer las gotas de las negras nubes que se apoderaban del cielo ese día.

La feria acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y, esa misma tarde presentaban un gran espectáculos con magos, trapecistas, algunos payasos y un acto interpretado por unas gitanas; danzas, juegos y cartas para leer el futuro. Todas estas cosas acaparaban la atención de todo el publico, en especial de los niños.

Globos por doquier, los niños jugaban por todas partes, pero, una pequeña niña de tes blanca y cabellos rubios estaba amargamente sentada en un banco. En eso pasa Mari cantando y ve la y decide acercársele

-"Que te pasa? Porqué tan triste? Vamos ven conmigo!"-dijo la castaña

-"Esque no se donde están mis padres, los perdí en el acto de magia"-aclaró

-"Entiendo, te ayudo a buscarlos?"-preguntó

-"Lo harías? Gracias!"-exclamó levantándose de su asiento

-"No es nada, como te llamas?"-

-"Génesis, y tú?"-

-"yo llamo Mari, un placer"

-"Y tus padres donde están?"

-"Bajo tierra"

-"lo siento"

-"descuida, vivo con una amiga y su madre, se podría decir que me adoptaron"

-"n.n"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Que gusto volverte a ver!"-exclamó emocionada génesis

-"Eso mismo digo yo!" –con el mismo entusiasmo

-"Y en donde estas viviendo ahora?"-

-"Estoy de visita en la casa de Noah junto con mucha gente mas"-afirmó

-"Genial! Y por cuanto tiempo te quedas?"-algo curiosa

-"No lo sé pero Noah esta enojada conmigo…"- con un tanto de tristeza

-"Por qué?"-

-"Un chico, lo besé atrevidamente uOu"-

-"Nunca vas a cambiar"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Bien, estas son sus habitaciones, son mis invitados"-dijo un joven de cabellos negros

-"Gracias"-respondieron los tres chicos

Emy y Leonard entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Desde cuando estas en la milicia?"-le preguntó la chica rubia

-"desde hace ya unos años, pero me movilizaron al cuartel del norte y me quedé ahí un tiempo pero volví"-explicó

"Y por qué?"- curiosa

-"Por mi Roy"-

-"O.O"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de varios días de investigación, no pudieron descubrir mucho además de algunos trozos de piedras rojas y cuerpos sin vida. Pero estaban seguros de que eso no lo haría cualquiera.

'_Anque no tenemos las pruebas para afirmarlo, especulo que todo esto es obra de alguien que intento hacer un homúnculo, y si fue eso al parecer lo hizo sacrificando su propia vida y la de toda su familia, ya que los cuerpos que están ahí corresponden a una familia entera, pero es posible y si es así por qué lo hizo….?' _Roy estaba solo en el galpón en donde pasaron todos los hechos. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos. La siguió detenidamente…

-"Roy…acércate…no tengas miedo…Roy…"-se escuchaba en el vacío

-"Quien, quien eres?"

Una sombra lo agarró por detrás y le tapó fuertemente la boca. Llegando a una habitación en donde prácticamente no se escuchaba nada la silueta soltó a Roy.

-"Quien eres?"-gritó asumiendo una posición con los dedos.(n/a: m refiero a antes de chasquearlos!)

-"Vamos! Eres muy listo creí que ya lo habías adivinado, bueno te subestimé"-dijo con voz burlona

-" eres…eres…un homúnculo!"-orrorisado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A qué te refieres, me estas diciendo que se puede volver a el otro mundo sin alquimia!"- gritó exaltado el chico de ojos dorados

-"No exactamente"-completamente tranquila.

-"ugh?"

-"Pues verás: Es muy fácil solo tienes que …"

Un portazo detiene a la muchacha.

-"lo siento creí que estaba Mari…"- dijo la recién llegada

-"No-noah? Porque entraste tan …?"-pronunció el ambarino

-"Esque la puerta estaba atorada n.nU"- se excusó

-"aps"

-"Sabes a donde fue Mari?"

-"Quien? A si la chica extraña de anoche · un tanto sonrojado · Salió a dar un paseo"

-"Bueno gracias, yo también saldré un rato a tomar aire"-diciendo esto la joven gitana se encamino a la puerta

-"está bien"- apenas salió la chica de la habitación-" decías?"

Continuará

Gracias a todas n.n y espero q les gusten ¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

-"está bien"- apenas salió la chica de la habitación-" decías?"

-Pues, como sabrás, la sociedad de Thule pudo abrir la puerta, pero, solo porque del otro lado intentaban abrirla también…- comenzó la chica de cabellos cual cobre

-y…y…tú cómo sabes lo que sucedió con la sociedad de Thule?- preguntó confundido el muchacho de ojos dorados.

-Po-Por-Porque y-yo…porque yo…-_vamos piensa algo inteligente: Oh! Edward soy un homúnculo y debo hacer q abras la puerta, que lógico! .U … algo inteligente, vamos piensa!- _…yo…-

-si?…-dijo el rubio

-Yo…te-te-tengo u-un amig-conocido q-que trabaja…ba ahí, por eso se todo lo que sucedió, lo de las maquinas que pasaron a nuestro mundo, de Eckhart, lo de tu padre y la extraña serpiente-_que por cierto es amigo mío jajajajaja –_

-…p-pero…-

-Estuve durante el ataque a central (o era Lior -), ayudando a los militares…-

-tú? Quién eres en realidad?-

-Me llamo Paula…_-piensa en algún apellido…- _…-_¬¬ alguien q esté muerto- _Ba-Basque gran … yo soy la alquimista de-de _–Piensa, tienes poderes, aunque no puedas usar la alquimia el tonto no se dará cuenta de la diferencia- _de tierra.

-Basque gran? El general de brigada Basque gran? Pero el está muerto y tú…?-

-Soy su…su…hija –_O.o_

-Nunca dijeron que tuvo una hija y menos que fuera alquimista-

-Nunca quiso decir nada sobre mí temiendo que me pasase algo y en cuanto murió me convertí en alquimista estatal, pero eso es no es lo que importa ahora-

-Tienes razón-

-No eres tonto Edward, sabes que para activar un círculo de transmutación de este lado necesitas la fuerza de uno que este activo desde el otro lado , pero no uno cualquiera…-

- uno de transmutación humana, que tiene la fuerza suficiente para abrir la puerta-

-Exacto-

-y tú?-

-Qué?-

-Como es que sabes todo esto?-

-Tu hermano abrió la puerta del otro lado, en ese entonces, tu pasaste y se mantuvo abierta hasta que volviste-

- a qué es lo que quieres llegar?-

-Puedes abrirla de nuevo Ed, sólo necesitas un pequeño pago con sangre y…-

-No mataré a nadie!-

-Creí que darías lo que sea por volver-

- lo que sea que sea mío-

-si das tu vida, cuál seria el sentido de todo esto?-

-ya te lo dije una vez, no soy un acecino! –

- que testarudo eres!-

- no se quien eres, pero no confío en ti-

- escucha es bastante fácil, sólo has un enorme círculo de transmutación en el piso de tu habitación, no necesitas matar a nadie, siempre hay idiotas que intentan la transmutación humana desde el otro lado veamos si hay una lo suficientemente fuerte como para utilizar desde este mundo ese poder, sólo debes esperar a que se ilumine y eso indicará que está siendo utilizado…-

- y si tanto deseas volver, por qué no lo hiciste tú?-

-no soy tan buena con la alquimia como tú-

-está bien lo haré, pero…-

- no debes dudar- diciendo esto la joven abandonó la habitación dejan al chico solo sumiso en sus pensamientos .

Ya era de noche y Emy dormía profundamente en su respectiva habitación, mientras que Winry estaba en la sombría habitación del joven de (Nekito: creo q ya es hora de que de la descripción de Leonard x0x: un chico un poco más alto que Winry , ojos cafés, cabello violeta/negro como el de Ren de shaman king, viste pantalones verde oscuro estilo militar, una camiseta sin mangas negras y a veces una chaqueta café) ojos café con un círculo de transmutación en medio de la pieza, y muchos libros desparramados por el largo de la cama.

-Leonard, no puedo!- dijo entre sollozos la chica de ojos cual zafiro

-Si puedes! Solo debes poner mas atención! –

-Pero no entiendo- dijo rompiendo a llorar nuevamente

Leonard vio como la joven lloraba, y, se limitó a solo abrazarla para calmar su desesperación .

-Puedes hacerlo solo, te ayudaré a comprender los libro e resto es solo destreza.- dijo el muchacho con intenciones de tranquilizarla

-seguro que puedo lograrlo?-

-Claro eres una gran mecánica…-_y si no puedes te juro que te voy a obligar y/o amenazar hasta que lo logres ¬¬-_

- gracias Leo- diciendo esto se acercó al chico y lo abrazó ahogando sus penas y esperando lograr su objetivo y recuperar a esos dos hermanos que llenaban de alegría su vida

-"oh! Roy te felicito!"- dijo en tono burlón

-"Muestra tu cara! Cual es tu nombre?"- dijo con cierta desesperación el hombre de cabellos negros

-"lo siento guapo! Me prohibieron mostrar mi rostro pero, me llamo soberbia, después de que mataste a orgullo, fuimos creadas arrogancia y yo de los restos de ese homúnculo, debo darte las gracias porque sin ti yo no existiría…jajajajaja"-

-"que quieres de mi1?"- grito el joven hombre de cabellos azabache

-" nada aun, tengo ordenes de dejarte con vida, pero luego nos veremos!"-

De un momento a otro el silencio volvió a reinar en esa habitación y Roy, sin nada mas que hacer por hoy se fue a descansar nuevamente al cuartel.

...En el cuartel...

-Señor?- dijo el teniente Havoc

-"si teniente?"-dijo desganado Roy

-"hay una chica muy linda ejem que espera verle"-

-"hasla pasar"

-"pero señor, usted no esta en su oficina, este es el pasillo ¬¬"

-"y para que me lo dices en el pasillo y no en la oficina?"

-"Señor, esta ebrio?"

-"No! Solo estoy cansado"

-"hum ¬¬"

-.-.-.-.-.-.- en la oficina.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Como te llamas?"- dijo mustang ya sentado en su escritorio atendiendo a dicha muchacha

-"Juridia Hawkeye señor!"- dijo una chica de

-"Muy bien, Juridia , tu vienes para…?Un momento! Hawkeye! Riza?"

-" Si soy su hermana menor y vengo a dar la prueba para alquimista estatal"

-"hum… está bien, la darás el próximo lunes"

-"En 5 días mas?"

-"eso es el próximo lunes ¬¬"

-"Esta bien señor"

Roy le hizo un saludo militar el cual fue respondido por la chica, la cual cerró la puerta al salir.

-"En 5 días más"- repitió para si –"Hawkeye?"

TocTocToc (la puerta)

-"Roy?"- dijo una joven de cabellos negros cual carbón

-"latis? tarde mucho?"- dijo este acercándose lentamente a la chica para luego besarla

-"hummm…quizás"-

-"Que tal si vamos a comer algo, hum?"-

-"Ahora?"-

-"ahora"-

-"Está bien! Tengo que ir a cambiarme no soporto esta ropa"

-"bueno"- mirándola con una sonrisa picarona

...En la noche ...

Habían llegado a un hermoso restaurante, y se sentaron en unas de las mesas que daban a la ventana mostrando la hermosa noche.

-"Latis, tengo algo importante que quiero decirte hace ya mucho tiempo…"-dijo el pelinegro

-"Te escucho…"

- "yo…………Latis, quieres casarte conmigo?"

...Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Si nadie lee esta conti dejo de ponerlas xD. Espero ke les guste -ablandole a la nada-

-"Roy...yo...yo...yo"-tartamudeó nerviosa la joven

De repente entró un pelotón al restaurante en donde estaban, la gente miraba extrañada y un tanto asustada.

-"señor!"- exclamó uno de los soldados

-"que sucede ahora?"- gruñó más que enojado el Führer

-"hay un problema, señor!"- dijo otro

-" y se podría saber que rayos pasó?!"- con desgano y más furia que antes

-"Roy, volvieron!"-dijo Havoc saliendo de entre la multitud

-"Huh? quienes?"- preguntó Latis

-"La mujer que te seguía, los homúnculos, han regresado!"-

-"Yo supe de uno que se hacía llamar soberbia..."- agregó pensativo

-"Si, está ese y otros tres, bueno de los que hemos encontrado, pero se presume que no son los únicos"- aclaró el rubio

-"El que yo vi habló de uno llamado arrogancia"- continuó confundido

-"Pues de los tres que restan hay uno cuyo poder es el fuego"-

-"...Roy..."- dijo casi en un suspiro la pelinegra

-"será interesante..."- con una de sus sonrisas mirando al resto de los soldados.

&&&&&&&&&

Noah iba caminando por un hermoso parque, y, a lo lejos se divisaban dos siluetas en un banco, conversando, se aproximó lentamente.

-"...Ma-Mari...?"- dijo tímidamente Noah

-"Huh...?"- elevó la cabeza y sorprendióse -"Noah!"

-" escucha, yo..."- comenzó la morena

-"No!, espera, tenía que decirte que, yo...yo..yo..., ¡LO SIENTO!"

-"Fue mi culpa, estaba celosa, jamás podré estar así con Edward por eso me enojé sin razón alguna contigo, pero fue mi culpa, no tuya lo lamento..."-

-"yo no debí haber hecho eso y creo que debo disculparme con Ed también"-

-" pero..."

-" no se hable más!... te acuerdas de génesis?"-

-" Claro como no hacerlo, la chica que estaba perdida en una de las ferias, no?"- dijo con un dedo en la mejilla mirando hacia el cielo, recordando

-" jejejeje...si"- afirmó avergonzada génesis

-"oye! puedes quedarte con nosotras, claro si quieres..."

-"O.o aun hay habitaciones? esa casa debe tener un millón de personas a dentro..."-sorprendida

-"por supuesto me encantaría nOn"- aceptó génesis

&&&&&&

Se veía completamente paralizado. En la habitación en la cual se encontraba estaba todo cubierto de círculos de transmutación humana, parecidos al que había en la puerta de la casa de Aura. Todas las paredes cubiertas de sangre, en el piso, unas mantas, tapando los que parecían cuerpos sin vida. El paisaje era bastante similar q lo que se podía apreciar en el oscuro, triste y al mismo tiempo escalofriante ámbito del laboratorio 5. Al miraba determinadamente cada cosa que se asimilaba a donde alguna vez estuvo, ese lugar frío y aterrorizante. Aura por su parte, miraba por donde su amado había entrado. Indecisa, no sabía si ir por él, o esperar su regreso.

Mientras escondida, Blue miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía la chica, hasta que optó por hacer su aparición y cumplir con su misión, aprovechando que el joven de ojos pardos se ausentaba, improvisó su salida.

"Aura!- exclamó

-huh? Quien?- desconocía la voz que la estaba llamando

-me llamo Blue nOn- amablemente

-tu no eras la novi… -

-sí sí la misma – la interrumpió _porque todos tienen que recordármelo_

-sucede algo?- viendo el gesto que tenia la muchacha

-necesito…que me acompañes, por favor! Sin tu ayuda me será imposible!- _sonó convincente._

- Estás bien?- algo asustada.

-sí, pero puedes venir?-

-cla…- mirando por donde Al se había ido hace unos minutos-…claro! n.n-

-Muchas gracias!-

Se encaminaban, hacía un destino no muy exacto, por la fría ciudad, aunque el día estaba nublado y un tanto húmedo, la gente parecía feliz. Blue caminaba indecisa, mirando para todas partes, mientras que detrás de ella iba Aura tratando de alcanzarla, a medio trote, su compañera parecía angustiada,

"Segura que estás bien? Te noto algo…-

-estoy bien, gracias- la interrumpió fríamente

Pasaron varias cuadras en las que Blue miraba las calles buscando alguna dirección. Llegaron a una bastante escalofriante, y oscura, los focos estaban rotos, además hace tiempo ya que el sol se había ocultado.

"Bl-Blue…d-dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando a sus alrededores

-Espera-

-qué? Vas a dejarme sola?-

-envidia?- gritó mirando a los techos de los edificios cercanos

-huh?- con un gesto interrogativo.

De repente, de lo alto de uno de los establecimientos, un chico de ojos violetas y cabello verdoso saltó ágilmente.

"Bl-Blue…quien es él!-exaltada apuntando al joven que acababa de aparecer de las alturas

-bien yo ya cumplí!- sin prestar atención al comentario de la otra joven presente

-muchas gracias… dónde está arrogancia?- preguntó mientras examinaba a la joven shokeada.

-la última vez que la vi estaba con Edward…-

-supongo que estará cumpliendo con su parte…-

-me dejarás en paz, cierto?-

-ese era nuestro trato…a no ser…-

-olvídalo-

- está bien, entonces… nos vemos!- diciendo esto tomó a la fuerza a Aura

&&&&

Winry se encontraba sentada a los pies de su cama, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana, recordando aquellos dichosos días, en dónde reinaba la paz y la felicidad, aquellos dichosos días cuando _ellos_ estaban aquí. De repente, interrumpiendo aquel Flash back, llegó Leonard completamente exaltado.

"- Qué sucede?- preguntó indignada ante la entrada del chico frente ella.

-hay un problema!-gritó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- estas bien?- preguntó preocupada

- yo, sí, pero, lo que pasa es que, debemos apresurarnos…-

- para qué? Que sucede?…-

-'la puerta'-

- Pasa algo malo- acerándose al muchacho

-…- se aproximó aún más a la chica disfrutando de la cercanía

-Leo?-

-Huh?- poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la joven

-N-no…Leonard… por favor…no- tartamudeó

-Lo-lo siento- '_qué rayos estoy haciendo…acaso me estaré…no…'_

-Leo…po-porqué venías tan acelerado al entrar?-

-a sí! Era para decirte que sino abrimos lo antes posible 'la puerta', esta se sellará para siempre así que si quieres volver a _verlos _tendremos que apurarnos…aclaró lo más serio posible

-Pe-pero…no he podido hacer siquiera una transmutación simple, co-cómo quieres que… yo…?-tartamudeó con un tono preocupado la rubia

- Mira, ahora, no dormirás hasta conseguir una transmutación. Me escuchaste!? – ordenó regañándola

-E-Está bien- un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho

-Bien, trae aquel libro y un trozo de tiza!-"

La chica asintió delicadamente y se levantó en busca de los materiales señalados por el violáceo. Los libros de alquimia que Winry había traído de Rizembul, eran los de los Elric, Ese en especial, era uno que había traído Ed de la casa de su maestra, la última vez que estuvieron allí. La ojiazul lo tomó, y al dirigirse hacia su _amigo_ tropezó torpemente con una pila de papeles y libros viejos. Con el impacto del libro calló un sobre sellado.

La joven lo recogió, no decía nada, pero contenía lo que parecía se una carta. Sintió curiosidad de su proveniencia y emisor, pero no quería violar la privacidad.

" Qué es eso, Win?- preguntó Leonard mirando el objeto estrechado por las pálidas manos de la chica.

-N-no estoy segura, debe ser una carta…- mirando el sobre

-ábrela…-

-No creo que sea correcto-

- Vamos, no resistirás mucho, terminarás igual abriéndolo-

-De acuerdo-"

Con el dedo despegó el sobre, y, cuidadosamente retiró el mensaje puesto dentro. Lo leyó atentamente. Al terminar su lectura sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas.

"Qué dice?- preguntó viéndola sollozar

-Es…una carta d-de…de…de E-Edward- cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo nuevamente a llorar

- Y…qué dice?- _¿acaso me importa? o.o_

- D-di-dice…dice…dice que…que…- no pudo modular mucho más y se aferró al hombro del muchacho, entregándole el mensaje.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Carta: **"_Sé que tarde o temprano encontrarás esta carta, no estoy muy seguro de lo que escribo _(Nekito: Ed estamos en las mismas TT),_ pero al no poder decírtelo de frente, lo aré por medio de este papel. Me muestro frío todo el tiempo, pero, en realidad es sólo un disfraz, no sé si es por temor, miedo a ser débil y no poder resistir los peligros en los que siempre me encuentro. En parte también no quiero que Al se sienta inseguro, pero la principal razón es para que no conozcas mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te preguntarás porqué se que tú encontrarás esta carta, pues es fácil, Al no abre estos libros, y la tía Pinako jamás tocaría nada que contenga la palabra 'alquimia',ni tú, a no ser que quieras aprenderla, dudo que tomes este libro de no ser así, bueno aún así, si me equivoco dejaré mis apuntes en el sobre, todo lo que he aprendido, hasta lo de 'la puerta', te sonará extraño, pero tú no eres cualquiera, y como científico y alquimista no podría botar material tan valioso, por eso te los doy a ti , en quién confío plenamente, más que en nadie, espero que algún día te sirvan de algo. _

_A parte, podría aprovechar la hoja y tinta para decirte algo que desde hace años escondo. Winry Rockbell, yo, estoy enamorado de ti, por eso, te deseo la felicidad, y poder volver a vernos algún día. Te amo._

_Edward _

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

-Él…- dijo Leonard rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-…- rompió nuevamente a llorar (Nekito: voy a secar a Winry si sigue llorando ;O;)

-Tranquila, lo que te dejó va a servir de mucho- la consoló

- Gracias Leo- secando las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro.

-Bien pásame la tiza!- ordenó

- aquí está!- Entregándosela"

Leonard dibujó un círculo de transmutación simple. Puso arena en el medio (de donde salio esa idea o.o) metiendo entremedio de esta una pequeña esfera carmín.

"Winry, inténtalo una vez más!-

-Pero… está bien-"

Posó sus manos en el círculo, este se iluminó débilmente para luego hacerlo intensamente y formar un oso de peluche en el centro.

"Jajajajaja… no se te ocurrió otra cosa?- tomando el juguete

-AAAAAHHHH! LO LOGRÉ! … LEONARD! LO LOGRÉ!- gritó abrasando al muchacho

- o////o eee…si felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien!- le festejó

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- repitió animadamente

- De qué?- _'Raoys, ¿qué?, qué es este sentimiento, no, no podría…'_

- Por todo-

-Ya basta!-

-Huh?-

- No es gran cosa! Deberás lograr abrir la puerta!-

-C-claro- decepcionada

-Pero mañana- estirándose, ya es tarde y debes dormir bien- se paró- Buenas noches, mi alquimista- se acercó y despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches para ti también Leo, y gracias- Dijo casie n un susurro.

El joven salió de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

&&&&&&

Edward estaba recostado en su cama, con la vista en el techo.

Flash Back

"A qué te refieres, me estas diciendo que se puede volver a el otro mundo sin alquimia?!"- gritó exaltado el chico de ojos dorados

-"No exactamente"-completamente tranquila.

-"ugh?"

-"Pues verás: Es muy fácil solo tienes que…"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-No eres tonto Edward, sabes que para activar un círculo de transmutación de este lado necesitas la fuerza de uno que este activo desde el otro lado , pero no uno cualquiera…-

- uno de transmutación humana, que tiene la fuerza suficiente para abrir la puerta-

-Exacto-

-y tú?-

-Qué?-

-Como es que sabes todo esto?-

-Tu hermano abrió la puerta del otro lado, en ese entonces, tu pasaste y se mantuvo abierta hasta que volviste-

- a qué es lo que quieres llegar?-

-Puedes abrirla de nuevo Ed, sólo necesitas un pequeño pago con sangre y…-

-No mataré a nadie!-

-Creí que darías lo que sea por volver-

- lo que sea que sea mío-

-si das tu vida, cuál seria el sentido de todo esto?-

-ya te lo dije una vez, no soy un acecino! –

- que testarudo eres!-

- no se quien eres, pero no confío en ti-

- escucha es bastante fácil, sólo has un enorme círculo de transmutación en el piso de tu habitación, no necesitas matar a nadie, siempre hay idiotas que intentan la transmutación humana desde el otro lado veamos si hay una lo suficientemente fuerte como para utilizar desde este mundo ese poder, sólo debes esperar a que se ilumine y eso indicará que está siendo utilizado…-

- y si tanto deseas volver, por qué no lo hiciste tú?-

-no soy tan buena con la alquimia como tú-

-está bien lo haré, pero…-

- no debes dudar-

Fin del Flash Back

- Quién ere, Paula…- Pensó en voz alta- Cómo es posible…?-

Un portazo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, escuchándose solamente el ruido de las voces femeninas de las recién llegadas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward se levantara para ver quien era.

"Hola Ed!"- lo saludó Noah

-Si lo que sea- con desgano dirigiendo su vista a Génesis- Y tú quien eres?-

- Me llamo Génesis, y tú?- amablemente

-Edward- sin la mayor importancia

-Mucho gusto!- animada- Es él?- le susurro al oído a Mari

-sí- le respondió esta en el mismo tono de voz

- Ya veo porque lo hiciste, es tan guapo O- aun murmurando

-Mejor cállate-

-Se quedará aquí un tiempo-

-Bien como quieras, mientras no haga lo mismo que la otra rara de tus amigas- mirando de reojo a Mari, quién bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada

&&&&&&

"Bien, bien, bien, Quien fue el que nos delató?- gruñó

-…-

-Tranquilízate, Odio, no pasa nada- dijo tranquilamente Soberbia

-Tiene razón, qué tiene, no nos van a comer, o sí?- burlonamente

-Cállense! Envidia me puso a cargo de todos ustedes, hablando, donde está egoísmo?- alegó mas enojada Odio

- debe estar con la chica…- agregó Mentira

-creo que va a terminar traicionándonos…- acotó Vanidad

En eso una figura llegó corriendo al callejón en dónde se encontraban.

-Lamento haberme retrazado…- dijo el recién llegado

- Ya te creíamos enamorado hahahaha- rió Soberbia

-Cállate!- ordenó Odio- Qué hacías Egoísmo?-

-Cálmate, tomas esto muy en serio-

- ustedes son los que lo toman muy a la ligera, quieren terminar como los antiguos homúnculos?-

-…-

-Mira, la chica logró la transmutación a si que no me retes por el retraso-

- Humm… sabes, un pequeño y deforme pajarito me contó que metiste una piedra dentro de la transmutación.- dijo con voz seductora Vanidad

- Qué!? Có-cómo lo supiste?!- exaltado

- Utilizaste una piedra en esa estúpida muchacha!?- grito Odio

-No la llames así!- la defendió Egoísmo

-o.o?-

-Yo…- paralizado

-No te estarás enamorando de ella, o si, Egoísmo?- preguntó Soberbia

-N-no, no lo sé…-

-Nada de eso!- Enojada Odio- No debes encariñarte con ella! Sólo cumple con tu misión…-

-Está bien…- marchándose

-Sabes que no lo cumplirá, Odio"- apenas se había ido

Continuará

Dejen reviews ;O; onegaiiii! Dedicado a hatred nOn para ke me dejes de molestar manita xD


	12. Chapter 12

No saben cuanto se los agradezco, kagome-elie11 y k-mila1106 x los reviews nOn bueno y al resto que me han mandado durante toda la historia, pero necesitaba inspiración y los comentarios sirvieron. Gracias por todo!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"-No puede enamorarse e la chica…-sentenció O­dio

-Veamos que pasa- dijo Vanidad

-Oye! Soberbia, qué tal si hacemos una pequeña revuelta en el cuartel?, me estoy aburriendo aquí- propuso Mentira

-Me parece bien-

-No hagan mucho escándalo- puso como condición Odio

-Sí, lo tendremos en mente- graciosa

-Vanidad, anda a espiar a Egoísmo, mientras, yo vigilaré a Soberbia y a Mentira"-ordenó Odio

&&&

Una linda chica cuyos ojos igualaban el azul del mar y su cabello rubio cual sol resplandecía con los rayos de la luna que se escabullían por la ventana entre cerrada, reposaba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en el suceso recién ocurrido, su primera transmutación, ¿realmente lo había logrado?, ahora, estaba un paso más cerca de _ellos_, faltaba poco. Un fuerte portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, una figura arrastraba cansadamente los pies por el sombrío pasillo. La hermosa muchacha, rubia cual miel, vencida por la curiosidad, levantóse de la cama en la cual reposaba, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, en cuyo otro lado alguien acababa de pasar cansadamente y se dirigía, por deducción, a alguna de las habitaciones de aquella parte del cuartel. Giró lentamente el picaporte, para luego encontrarse con una silueta bastante familiar.

"-Leonard?-

-O.o Winry?! Err…yo…- Nervioso

-Qué haces aquí? …creí que te habías ido a dormir- sentenció

-sí… fui a tomar un poco de aire- mintió el joven

-ah… oye, tengo algo que preguntarte…- declaró

-Qué cosa?-

-Etto…hace poco, en la transmutación…tú…-comenzó

-Yo?-

-Le agregaste algo a la arena?-

-O.O de q-qué ha-hablas?-sudando- No le puse nada! ò3o-enojado

-No es para que te pongas así! Sólo era una pregunta-

-Yo, lo siento…no importa, la transmutación fue un éxito y pronto podrás ver de nuevo a tus _amigos_-

-Sí, eso espero- suspiró

-NO! No puedo- gritó lamentándose

-Qué cosa? Pasó algo?-

-Es…es que… -"

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

En la ventana, una oscura figura se apercibía, la cual miraba atentamente con sus ojos color violeta a cierto chico traidor.

-"No puede ser, no lo hará…"- susurró para si.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-"…debo decirte algo muy importante, y no sé por dónde empezar…-

-está todo bien?"-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-"No lo harás- volvió a murmurar con la ultima gota de paciencia que le iba quedando y sin poder más…- No lo harás… NO!- gritó entrando al cuartel por la ventana de la habitación lanzándose hacia el muchacho.

-Qué haces?!- mientras intentaba quitarse de encima el homúnculo

-Leo! Estás…bien?- exclamó angustiada y espantada acercándose para asegurarse de que el chico estuviese bien.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- se excusó

-Túúúúúúú! – gritó el homúnculo

- Vanidad?- preguntó extrañado- Qué…qué haces aquí?

-Nos ibas a traicionar!.

-No he dicho nada monstruo!-

-Acaso ya te crees humano?!- dijo irónicamente- Ja! No me hagas reír!-

-L-Leonard?- tartamudeó la joven aterrada

-Yo…Winry…-

-Yo…yo- se burló

-Cállate idiota!-

-Cállate…cállate- continuó mofándose

-Isabel…Isabel- dijo este en el mismo tono paródico

-No te burles…L-E-O-N-A-R-D!-

-OH! Que ofensa!- gritó perdiendo lo que le quedaban de los nervios –

-Odio sabrá todo esto-

-Qué sabrá, acusete, eh?; que arruinaste todo entrando aquí? Eh? Eso?- sarcástico

-No idiota! Que casi le cuentas!-

- CASI! Oh pero que importante!- dijo irónico- pero no tuve que hacerlo porque tú entraste por la ventana para decirlo!-

-Cállate! De todos modos ibas a terminar diciéndole, como siempre te encariñas, nos traicionas, no sé como aún odio y envidia confían en ti!-

-no es cierto, no me encariño, además, lo que piensen ellos realmente no es mi problema!-

-seguro, yo diría que hasta te has enamorado, sino, qué me dices de esta, eh?- señalando a Winry quien sólo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos aquellas peleas completamente impresionada por lo que estaba pasando frente a ella- _envidia…no, no es aquel 'bastardo' que siempre mencionaba Ed, qué tendrá que ver con Leonard… será…será que él realmente es uno de ellos…- _pensó la chicamientras veía, esta vez con rencor en los ojos, al muchacho que la miraba tristemente.

-Winry…- murmuró inaudible

-y bien?- se mofó

-No la metas en esto!-

-Que no la meta? Fue envidia quien dijo que la usáramos, y nadie se negó, y realmente porqué hacerlo, después de todo, son sólo humanos insignificantes- dijo con un tono de sin importancia

-No puedes decir eso, además porqué hacemos todo esto, sólo para que envidia se vengue…-

-escucha, sabes que lo que tenemos que hacer es otra cosa!-

-eso es sólo…-

-Ya basta!- gritó cansada Winry- LEONARD! Qué…qué está pasando?!- al borde de la locura.

-Escucha, yo…-

-Estás…estás con ellos?…_ellos_…"- comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

&&&Con Al &&&

-"Hey! Chico, qué haces aquí?- exclamó uno de los policías

-eh? yo?-respondió un tanto confundido

-No puedes estar aquí, es muy peligroso- sentenció

-Pero, qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó ignorando las advertencias

-No lo sabemos, se dice que el tipo que hizo todo esto estaba completamente loso, y creía, según sus vecinos y conocidos, que la magia existía y que había una especie de mundo o universo paralelo, además, en un libro que hemos encontrado en su casa, mencionaban una especie de círculo mágico o milagroso del mismo tipo del que ves grabado en las paredes y en el piso.

-esto, no es magia-musitó

-eh?-

-nada- alzando los brazos, un poco nervioso

-Hum…¬¬-

-Puedo saber, porqué disparaban tanto?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, niño. Ya con todo lo que te he dicho es suficiente como para que me despidan; no puedo dar información confidencial, y menos a un chiquillo que no conozco.

-Por favor!- suplicó

-No!- reiteró

-Entonces…podría quedarme unos instantes más para ver eso de los círculos?- preguntó rogando

-Bien- se rindió- Pero que nadie te vea, ¿entendido?-

-Claro!"-

El hombre desapareció dejando que el sonido de sus fuertes pasos se apoderaran del ambiente. Alphonse, encaminóse a la habitación de los círculos. Tocó suavemente las paredes en las que aún quedaban rastros de sangre. Un enorme círculo de transmutación tapizaba el suelo, al pisarlo, este se activó iluminando intensamente toda la sala y abrióse un portal que dejaba ver una oscura alcoba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, en ella, un joven de cabellos violáceos y ojos cafés que brillaban de furia, una mujer de pelos lisos cuyo cuerpo vestía un ajustado traje negro, a un lado una joven rubia llorando de rodillas a la cual el joven reconoció inmediatamente.

-"Winry?- murmuró mirando incrédulamente la escena y luego a su alrededor.- Qué…-comenzó- Qué es esto!?- gritó exaltado cayendo al suelo-

-Quién anda ahí!?- se escucho una voz grave no muy lejana.

-…-

Una tropa de policías se acercaba a Alphonse y este atónito miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-Qué rayos es esto?!- gritó uno de ellos

-La magia realmente existe?- dijo otro

-Qué fue lo que hiciste, niño? –

-yo…- intentó decir- y-yo no hice n-nada, s-sólo pisé el círculo y este se a-activó- tartamudeó

-no inventes! Lo hemos pisado un millón de veces y no ha pasado nada! así que dinos, qué rayos fue lo que hiciste para que empezara a brillar o lo que sea!?-

-Ya le dije que no hice nada!- gritó parándose el menor Elric

Alphonse retrocedió unos pasos, y el círculo cesó de brillar cerrando así el portal.

-Escucha, no sé qué hiciste, pero mientras no se lo digas a nadie te dejaremos ir; esto nunca pasó!

-está bien- dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Ya afuera, el joven buscó a su acompañante con la mirada y al no verla temió lo peor.

-AURA!- gritó desesperado- Aura! Dónde estás, maldición!?

-Al?

-T-T Aura…-

-Al!-

-Blue?!-

-Si jejejejejejeje n.nU-

-Qué hac…has visto a Aura?!-

-Eh…s-…no! Jamás! Digo, quién es ella?

-Aura; una chica de cómo este alto- señalando una cierta altura un poco mas baja que él- cabellos negros y siempre con coletas… la viste la otra vez! Cuando nos encontra…chocamos…la has visto?-

- no –O– lo siento…-

-Descuida, pero…-

-Hum?-

-Me ayudarías a encontrarla?-

-No puedo etto… debo…ir a por Al, digo Aura…ah! ò3ó Ed!-

-o.o este, esta bien….

-yo… bueno adiós!"- saliendo del callejón lo más rápido posible.

&&& En la casa llena de mujeres &&&

La mayoría de los residentes se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa, cenando, nadie hablaba, sólo intercambiaban miradas de angustia, como una batalla para ver quien sería el que irrumpiría el silencio formado.

"- Este…- Génesis intentó comenzar una pequeña conversación, sintiéndose incomoda ante las miradas penetrantes de los presentes- Qué les pasa a todos? Les comió la lengua el gato?- bromeó

-Al…aún no ha llegado…- quiso aclararle Noah

-En dónde estará?- girando levemente el cuello hacia la ventana mirando por esta, tratando de encontrar a su hermano.

-Qué tal si lo vamos a buscar?- propuso Paula

-Quién es ese tal 'Al' del que están hablando?- preguntó confundida la recién instalada joven.

-Es el hermano menor de Edward-explicó Mari

-Ah… ya veo- _un mini Edward, debe ser igual de apuesto_- pensó

En eso, la puerta es abierta de un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando a los jóvenes, quiénes se giraron inmediatamente hacia la puerta al escuchar el ruido.

-Ed! Hermano, debo…debo decirte, a-algo muy importante… es, es sobre 'la puerta'- mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Qué cosa?- preguntó indignado

-Perseguí una patrulla y me llevo a un galpón abandonado y dentro muchos círculos de transmutación humana, pisé uno y se abrió una especie de portal y vi dentro a Winry con un chico extraño y una mujer que parecía…- dijo casi sin respirar y luego deteniéndose un poco al final poniendo un dedo en su mentón tratando de recordar.

-Qué tú qué?- dijo impresionado el mayor

-Era Winry estoy seguro, pero la mujer que estaba allí, no recuerdo haberla visto- ignorando el comentario de su hermano- pero aún así tiene un aire conocido-

-Al! Como rayos abriste ese 'portal'?-

-Pues… sólo pisé el círculo que estaba en el suelo…-

-Sin sacrificio ni nada?-

-Había un poco de sangre en las paredes pero...no-

-El círculo del piso… Cómo era?-

-Pues la verdad, no lo recuerdo bien pero no era uno normal, digo, no era como el que usamos para…tú ya sabes...-

-Que raro…- dijo meditando todas las palabras- dónde dijiste que era?-

-En el suelo?-

- No, tonto, el lugar…llévame allí- aclaró

-Es que… está bien…pero mañana…-

-No al, ahora!-

-oigan, si aún lo recuerdan estamos aquí!- dijo Noah

-Lo siento- se disculpó el menor de los hermanos- pero, dónde está Paula?-dijo moviendo la cabeza para todas las direcciones.

-Eh? No estaba recién aquí?- mirando el lugar dónde antes se encontraba la susodicha

-A dónde habrá ido?- preguntó inocente Mari

-Yo voy a ver…- diciendo esto Edward se levantó de la mesa y subió rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar a los demás quienes tenían cara interrogante. Al llegar a la habitación de la chica se encontró con la pieza vacía y la ventana completamente abierta.

-No puede ser… a dónde quiere ir esa chica rara"- musitó. Sin más se aproximó a la ventana abierta y saltó ágilmente a la calle cayendo con el pie izquierdo de automail. Levantó la vista y vio bien a lo lejos una figura corriendo, especuló que era Paula, saliendo así tras de ella.

&&& con envidia y aura &&&

-"Para qué me quieres!?- gritó exaltada la joven a punto de llorar

-Simple… el deleite de ver al mocoso sufrir y llorar…-

-Pero no entiendo-

-Y a mi qué me importa- se burló

-Qué ganarás?-

-Porqué los humanos son tan tontos. Mira si le hago creer que estás muerta, la locura se apoderará de él y creerá que no hay razón alguna para quedar con vida, y, se suicidará, luego, el pez gordo, Edward, al ver a su hermano muerto hará lo mismo, y me quitaré de encima al enano. Un maravilloso efecto en cadena; los humanos son tan predecibles que es como jugar con marionetas- explicó con un cierto tono irónico

-Cómo puedes decir eso…-

-Fácil ha pasado tantas miles de veces- bufó

-déjame!-pateado y golpeando a Envidia tratando de zafarse

- por ejemplo si hago esto dejarás de golpearme - dijo mientras su cuerpo tomaba la forma de cierto chico de cabellos claros que la joven conocía bien. Y tal como el homúnculo dijo, la joven se detuvo mirando al joven que tenía delante.

-C-cómo haces esto? Cómo te trasformas en la figura que quieres?…Qué eres?- preguntó angustiada

-Un monstruo- rió

Una sombra femenina se acercaba a ellos.

-Envidia?-confundida al ver al chico

-si soy yo-aclaró

-Al fin los encontré- dijo esta

-Arrogancia?- preguntó confundido el peliverde aún con la forma del cuerpo del pequeño Elric

-si, si lo que sea –indiferente

- a qué has venido, te he dado una tarea…

- si lo sé, venía a decirte que el menor de los mocosos descubrió el círculo mejorado…- se excusó

-Qué hizo qué?"- exaltado

Agitadamente un muchacho de ojos dorados apareció en el callejón. Al verlo escondieron a Aura en un bote de basura cercano sin dejar que los gritos de la muchacha se escucharan poniéndole una cinta adhesiva en la boca y amarrándole las manos para que no escapara. Envidia volvió a su forma '_original_' tomando a Paula de la cintura fingiendo que la aprisionaba.

-"No tienen que fingir… ya se que ella tiene algo que ver con los homúnculos, una mujer bastante misteriosa y extravagante; que sabe demasiado sobre la alquimia, tenía un plan desde el principio y su historia no era para nada convincente, como esperar que no me diese cuenta? No soy idiota, Envidia, qué planeas ahora? Otra piedra? O sólo jugar conmigo y mi hermano?"-dijo este mirando intensamente a las dos figuras

&&& en central &&&

Una pareja de encontraba acostada en una gran cama en una de las habitaciones del cuartel durmiendo inocentemente el uno frente al otro. De repente la joven despierta lentamente, abriendo con espero los ojos parpadeando suavemente mirando a su alrededor asimilando la situación.

-"Roy…-lo llamó dándole pequeño empujones con la intención de despertarlo, sin mayor logro, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Este abrió los ojos y al despertar completamente la miró dulcemente- Roy…- volvió a llamarle la joven con un tono de preocupación.

-tranquila…no pasará nada, acaso no confías en mi?- le dijo este juguetón

-Pero, volverás? Verdad?- levantando los brazos y colocándolos alrededor del cuello de su amante acercándose a su rostro cada vez más, provocando que el joven hombre se sonrojara levemente.

-Claro! creías que no volvería?- la tranquilizó

- es que, he estado muy confundida, todo este tema de los homúnculos…- bajando la mirada.

- sí, lo sé, pero ya terminará todo, y podremos ser felices…- mientras le levantaba la cabeza con delicadeza y la miraba detenidamente acercándose lentamente, para luego besarla.

-eso espero…- con un poco de desilusión pensando en que si lo que le acababa de decir era cierto o solamente para trasquilarla un poco.

-oye…hablando de ser felices, nunca respondiste la pregunta que te hice en el restaurante…- tratando de animarla

-Este, Roy, yo…- nerviosa sin saber exactamente que decir, desvió la mirada a la ventana tratando de encontrar la respuesta afuera.

De repente la puerta se abre de un fuerte portazo interrumpiendo por segunda ves la respuesta de la joven hacia la pregunta que decidirá (por así decirlo xD si es que algún día me decido a poner la respuesta xD) su futuro.

-Señor disculpe que le moleste tanto hoy, pero…- interrumpió Havoc (nuevamente)

Roy se levantó de la cama quedando frente a su 'amigo' viéndolo a los ojos con un aire de furia.

-Qué quieres de mi?! Acaso te he hecho algo? Mira la hora que es y no has dejado de molestarme! No has pensado que yo también tengo una vida?! Que yo también tengo novia y tú no me dejas convertirla en algo más!? O que quizás tengo cosas importantes que hacer, por ejemplo… dormir! O comer, pero no! Tu me persigues y no me dejas hacer nada! si, soy Führer y acepto el cargo, es mi sueño, pero no es para que me molestes las malditas 24 horas del día diciendo: oye Roy! Sabes que hay un problema-imitando la voz del coronel Havoc-PROBLEMAS! PROBLEMAS! PROBLEMAS! Es todo lo que sabes decir, te aconsejo algo; cómprate una vida o consíguete una novia, pero por favor déjame en paz aunque sea 5 segundos!- gritó esquizofrénico Roy alzando los brazos.

-O.o?-

-O.O-

-decías?- recuperando la cordura

-pues T-T me vas a pegar si te lo digo- un tanto asustado- o a incendiar y/o ahumar, y, no sé tú pero a mi me gusta mi piel mas pálida y no ser una especie de jamón.

-idiota- musitó

-Bien, hay un…emmm…bueno tú sabes, dos individuos entraron al cuartel y no se sabe el paradero exacto, y además cerca del cuarto de la señorita Rockbell se escucharon fuertes gritos- informó

-vamos a ver que rayos pasa- tranquilamente mientras

- no me va a matar?-

- me da pereza-

-Roy…- murmuró la chica de cabellos negros

- No te preocupes que ya vuelvo mi amor"- posando una mano en sus labios lanzándole un beso a su novia (que no es nada más por culpa de Havoc xD ay ya no interrumpo más xOx), y esta se limitó a sólo levantar una mano y hacerle señas al joven que abandonaba la habitación.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ambos hombres caminaban en pijama por el cuartel completamente oscurecido por el nocturno panorama. En ese momento dos siluetas pasaron corriendo ágilmente enfrente de ellos.

-"Alto ahí!- ordenó Roy y al no recibir respuesta alguna- Qué no me escucharon?!-

-admítelo encendedor, no naciste para gobernar la nación- rió burlonamente

-Quién eres!?-

-El fosforito no es tan inteligente- dijo la otra sombra

-Qué estás…?!-

De repente un fuerte golpe atrapó por sorpresa a Roy. Una joven salió de las penumbras, su cabello era ondulado y negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y vestía un traje negro ajustado.

-Lamento no presentarme, peor ya me conoces-rió

-Tú eres la que se hace llamar Soberbia?- preguntó confundido el Führer

-Exacto…y, te presento a una buena amiga, Mentira-

Otra joven de, esta vez, cabellos lisos y más largo, pero con el mismo vestido.

-hola Incienso…"- se mofó

Roy no dudó mucho y se puso sus guantes, comenzando así a disparar fuego. Mientras el homúnculo de la Soberbia con las manos, al solo tocar un objeto lo levantaba y tiraba sus enemigos, en este caso un gran mueble encima de Roy y Havoc. Así por un largo rato, y a veces recibían algunos puñetazos del aire o eso parecía. Después de unos 5 minutos el cuartel ya estaba quedando casi demolido, La pelea se incrementaba cada vez más, los homúnculos eran más fuertes que ellos, no mucho pero necesitaban ayuda.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Afuera una chica con insomnio paseaba por las calles y al escuchar tanto ruido se dirigió al cuartel para ver lo que estaba pasando. Entró rápidamente y encontróse con Roy y Havoc peleando con las dos homúnculos.

-"_Al parecer el gran Führer necesita ayuda_- pensó- Señor!- gritó

Roy giró la cabeza y diose cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea, en vez de dar la prueba de Alquimistas Estatales, Juridia, vas a mostrarme ahora mismo tus habilidades, tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en la alquimia-propuso Roy

-Que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando lo mismo- bufó

-_Que valiente es- _pensó el coronel

-Al parecer el señor cocina a leña no puede solo- se burló

-Qué creen que esta haciendo!?"- gritó desde la ventana furiosa Odio

Continuará

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Espero que les guste a las pocas y depende del capitulo nulas personas que leen esta historia que realmente yo aborrezco xD

Gracias y espero aunque sea un review como mísero regalo de navidad o un pedazo de torta como quieran xD

Bye! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

-3- nekito -3-


End file.
